


I Have Three Kids (either take it or leave it)

by Carlee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Child Isaac Lahey, Child Scott McCall, Child Stiles, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidfic, Orphanage, dad derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlee/pseuds/Carlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale didn't go in looking to adopt three kids. But sometimes things change and it all just clicks.But now Derek has three children. Stiles, the oldest who has issues following directions, abandonment issues, and will always protect his brothers. Then there is Scott who can't stand Derek or much of anyone else for that matter. Finally there is the baby of the trio, Isaac who needs to remember what a dad is like.</p><p>Derek is lost utterly and completely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles woke up both Scott and Isaac that morning, seeing as he was the oldest of the three. Well the oldest of the three he was in charge of. Being in charge of a six year old and an almost six year old at the age of eight is difficult. Especially when you are all thrown into the eight to eleven year old room and you have to make sure the older kids won't pick on the little ones too much.

Granted Stiles can't complain too much. He had to beg for his friends- more like little brothers- to stay with him. They got Isaac when he just turned five and Scott was in the orphanage since before Stiles was here. It was especially important for Scott to be with Stiles after the whole Deucalion incident. 

“Scott, come on! It's visitors day!” Stiles says as he shakes the boy.

“Don't wanna go!” Scott grumbles as he turns away. Scott was adopted for three months last year, a month before he turned six, by a man named Deucalion. At first Stiles was happy for him, a little jealous but happy none the less. It wasn't until after what Deucalion did to Scott and he was returned that Stiles made it a point to all get adopted together so he could watch his little brothers.

Scott, unfortunately but understandingly, never wanted to get adopted again. Isaac wanted to get adopted but was terrified of every person coming his way and Scott just usually comes off as rude when he just really is scared. Stiles may come off as a troublemaker when he is just protective.

“Come on Scotty,” Isaac whines as he crawls onto the little bed.

“Go away Isaac!” Scott grumbles.

Stiles gets an idea, “Come on Iz, lets go.”

“But Scotty?” Isaac pouts as he glances at the slightly older boy who acts more moody than the teens in the orphanage.

“Well I guess we should leave him something to remember us by,” Stiles says with a mischievous smirk.

“Like what?” Isaac says as he tilts his head in confusion. Scott is practically asleep now, sort of awake but not really taking anything in.

“A tickle session,” Stiles grin before joining Isaac and pouncing on him, tickling his sides. Scott is wide awake now, his loud laughter filling the air.

“Hey, you three! Knock it off and get ready!” Some kid shouts at them.

“You guys stink,” Scott laughs as he gets himself up.

“Wear nice clothes,” Stiles says as he starts digging through his own drawers for clothing.

 

Ms. Marrin (their social worker), Mr. Harris (the man that runs the orphanage), and some other social workers were all talking to the visitors.

“Hey you three,” Ms. Marrin smiles, “You excited about today?”

“Yes ma’am!” Stiles smiles confidently, Isaac manages a timid nod, and Scott rolls his eyes.

“We might get a new mommy or daddy or both,” Isaac mumbles.

“Or none at all,” Scott snaps. 

“Scott!” Stiles snaps, “Rude!”

Scott rolls his eyes again as Marrin narrows her on the small boy before leaning down.

“We won’t let that happen again Scott,” Marrin says.

“It shouldn't have happened the first time,” Scott says bitterly. Isaac looks at Stiles confused, he knows that Deucalion hurr Scott, he just doesn't understand how. He thinks it was like his situation with his father. Stiles is glad that at least Isaac doesn't know what ways Scott was hurt. Scott shouldn't really understand either, hell Stiles really does not underunderstand himself. His father went over the different kind of abuses with him before. He knows Isaac went through neglect and physical abuse as well as emotional whereas Deucalion fed Scott and was the doting father by day but later on began to sexually abuse Scott slowly like he was taking baby steps.

“How about you all go have a cookie?” Ms. Marrin says.

 

Derek Hale has finally decided to adopt a child. He has realized his love life isn't going where he wants to if he wants to have children before he is thirty. He decided that the boys’ orphanage was the best to look and that elementary age would be the perfect age to work out for him.

“Hello, I’m Adrian Harris. I run the orphanage,” the man holds out his hand.

“Oh um, Derek Hale,” Derek mutters.

“Well…. Welcome to visitors day at the Harris orphanage for boys. Is there anything I can help you with. Are you waiting for your wife?” Harris ask.

“Uh no, just me,” Derek says bashfully.

“Oh well, if there is anything I can help you with, just let me know,” Harris says.

“Um can you actually show me where the bathroom is?” Derek ask.

Harris instructs him to the bathroom. Derek goes to the bathroom and opens the door. He doesn't see when the small child runs into his legs, falling onto the floor.

He is adorable with tan skin, puppy dog eyes, and a crooked jaw. Derek immediately goes to the floor to help the kid up, putting out his hand. The kids dark eyes go wide and he seems terrified as he moves back a little like he is trying to calm himself down.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, still holding out his hand.

It is like a flip switched in the young boy and his terrified expression turns into a grimace as he gets himself up, ignoring the outstretched hand.

“Watch where you're going,” he snaps as he pushes aside Derek to get out leaving Derek dumbstruck.

“Alright, I stayed good for ten minutes. Can I go up now?” Scott impatiently ask Stiles.

“Fine. Whatever,” Stiles grunts. Scott smiles and walks off happier than ever.

“I wish Scott liked visitors day more,” Isaac pouts. He use to, Stiles thought sadly.

Stiles smiles and ruffles the blonde curls, “Me too buddy. Come on, let's look at parents.”

It was difficult for the three to get adopted. Scott has has severe asthma since he was little and a sad past plus a bad attitude. Stiles ADHD can be considered off putting than his age and the fact he saw both his parents murdered by criminals who hated the sheriff. Isaac past of severe abuse and neglect makes a lot of people unsure if they can handle it all.

 

Derek ends up meeting with some sweet kid who loved baseball, there just wasn't a click or anything, anyways the kid ends up getting adopted by a young couple.

Derek is just about to cut his loses when he sees a little boy with a buzzcut reading a book alone in the corner. A book that his close friend Lydia read once.

“Hey, fun book?” Derek ask as he sits down next to the kid.

He gives him a questioning look, “It’s okay.”

“I’m Derek,” Derek says as he puts his hand out for Stiles to shake. Stiles save the page in his book and stick out his own hand.

“Stiles and I’m eight.”

“I am twenty seven.”

“Why are you here?” Stiles ask.

“What do you mean?” Derek ask.

“I mean, why are you here, talking to me?” Stiles ask.

Derek shrugs, “You’re not like the other kids.”

“The kids don't have two younger brothers to worry about,” Stiles says in a matter of fact tone. Oh, Derek thinks, three kids. That is a lot at once, it should be sending me the other way. Why isn't it?

“Where are they?” Derek ask surprisingly.

Stiles points to a little boy with blonde curly hair who is away from the other kids but still smiling as he does so, making a puzzle. Derek didn't think the two looked alike. One with a light brown buzz and mole covering him while the other had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. His only connection was the pale skin they both shared.

“Isaac, he’s five. Scott is probably in his room, he doesn't like visitors day, but he is six,” Stiles says.

“Why doesn't he like visitors day?” Derek ask in confusion.

Stiles got this sullen look on his face before shrugging, “It is a really long story.”

Derek nods as if he understands. Out of nowhere a head of curly hair popped out.

“Stiles, who is this?” Isaac ask with caution.

“This is Derek. He is twenty seven,” Stiles says.

“Hello Isaac,” Derek smiles warmly. Isaac eyed him cautiously.

“Isaac, say hello,” Stiles instructs like a parent scolding a child.

“Hello Mr. Derek,” Isaac says. Suddenly Stiles’ eyes widen from something behind Derek.

“Oh no,” he says. Derek turns around and see the boy from the bathroom getting carried in by Harris.

“No one is going to!” the kid snaps at the man.

“I pray to god that someone will!” Harris says as he walks toward the the group.

“Stiles! What did I tell you? Scott and Isaac would share a room with you of you kept them in check. Making sure he stays here is part of keeping them in check,” Harris says as he plops Scott down.

“This is Scott? Your brother?” Derek says in shock. Stiles and Isaac didn't look alike. But Scott was the complete opposite of them.

“That's what he told you?” Harris laughs, “No. These three are friends. Stiles, I told you not to tell people that.”

“You just don't know what it is like to have friends that are like brothers to you,” Scott sneers. 

“Now listen you little runt-” Harris say as he gets closer.

“Back off!” Stiles snaps as he gets in between the man and Scott. Isaac is behind Scott, pulling him away.

“Stiles! Do not even get me-”

“Hey, I suggest you take three steps back,” Derek says as he begins to stand up.

“Look buddy. These kids are my problem and responsibility. So how about you just-” Harris says before Derek cuts them off.

“So make them my problem,” Derek says as he crosses his arms.

“What?” Stiles voices says in amazement.

“No!” Scott protest. Derek knows a crowd is being drawn.

“Shut up Scott!” Stiles snaps.

“You're being serious? You actually want all three of them?” Harris smirks like he knows something.

A carmel skin woman dressed professional clothing comes up, “Is there a problem here?”

“This man wants to adopt Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and Isaac Lahey,” Harris says.

She looks at the boys, then Harris, then Derek, “Sir, please follow me. Im their social worker, I would just like to go over a few things. Boys go to your room for now.”

“Yes Ma'am,” Stiles say before dragging them both away. Derek follows Marrin into a office that belongs ti Harris.

“What did you say your name was again?” Marin ask.

“I didn't. But it is Derek. Derek Hale,” He says.

“Well Mr. Hale. Call me Marin. Now, what are your intentions of adopting three boys?” She ask.

“Because I want children, I originally came for one but sometimes things change. Besides that guy is a jerk. What does it matter? Shouldn't you want them in a home?” Derek snaps.

Marin rolls her eyes and pulls out three files.

“Scott McCall. I am sure you noticed how much of a spitfire he is. He has been here since he was a baby. He had too many problems with his lungs in the beginning to shuffle him around. By the time he was three, things got better but he has servere asthma. It could kill him if an attack went untreated for too long,” Marin says.

“Alright. Medical issues. We will avoid attacks,” Derek says. But soon pictures are thrown his way of a little boy with hickeys, bruises on his wrist and tears in his eyes.

“What the hell is this?” Derek says as he flips through them.

“Last year Scott was adopted by a man who shall remain unnamed for now, Scott was in his care for two months. According to Scott, there was no actual rape if you know what I mean. But he would touch scott like this, had him kiss back. I don't think Scott really understood what it all meant, just that it was wrong. But he thought he found his father and did so anyways. It wasn't until three months in when the man told Scott he would get a big treat for both of them if you understand. When that was about to occur Scott had a panic attack that turned into a very threatening asthma attack. He was rushed to the hospital. A nurse noticed bruises in the wrong places and we were forced to explain to Scott what really happened. The man is in Jail for a total of seventy years,” Marin explains.

Derek looks up at her with anger and sorrow in his eyes, “He’s six.”

Marin throws a few more pictures of a beaten Isaac covered in bruises, “A year ago we found Isaac. His father beat the absolute crap out of him. He can't be in small places because his father would lock him in a freezer. He is absolutely petrified of men.”

“And Stiles?” Derek ask in fear of what he might hear.

“Stiles came when he was five. His father was the sheriff. Be unfortunately arrested a man that ended up getting off as innocent. He attempted a murder on the Sheriff, his wife, and Stiles. Only one made it out alive. He still has nightmares in panic attacks.”

“Jesus. It is like I am adopting the depressing trio,” Derek sighs.

“That is why I am telling you this. If you have even a doubt that you cant do this then walk away. They don't need any favors from someon who is too afraid,” Marin says.

Derek thinks for a moment. Stiles panic attacks and nightmares, Isaac’s fear of someone hurting him and locking him up, Scott rude atittude to cover up everything. Can he handle that?

“I want to sign the papers. I want to adopt them,” Derek says.

 

They are in there for an hour going over everything financial and all that. Stuff she needed to know to make sure he could provide for three children.

“Lets go get your sons,” She says.

He meets the boys outside the door at the entrance. Each with a small suitcase each. Stiles looks like he has a false confidence as he stands uo straight. Isaac clutches at his brother's hand feircly. Scott remains behind the two, glaring bitterly.

“My car is this way,” Derek says as they walk towards a nice car with three seats in the back. He decided to keep both the camero and this car.

Marin hugged each of them goodbye, even though Scott seems standoffish.

“ So you guys like music?” Derek ask once they are in the car and buckled up.

“Yes sir,” Isaac says.

“I perfer classic rock,” Stiles smirks.

“Duh. Who doesn't like music,” Scott sneers. It reminds Derek too much of Jackson.

“Um so I was thinking we could have some dinner tonight after you all get settled in. Tomarrow we can pick some stuff out for your room and like your favorite ceral or something. My friend Lydia can come with, she is really good at decorating rooms.”

“Already pawning us off on your friend?” Scott snaps.

“Scott!” the two other boys shriek. Scott rolls his eyes.

“Sorry,” He snorts, clearly not meaning it.

“Then the next day you all could meet the family. Well sort of family. My two sisters and uncle are the only real family around here.but you'll meet Malia, Kira, Erica, Allison, Boyd, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, and Danny.”

“That sounds like fun,” Isaac says. Derek beileves that is the only sentence he heard from the youngest that doesn't end in ‘sir'.

“Alright. So what do you all want to eat?”

 

Derek is stuck in the kitchen after showing the boys the room and the queen sized bed they’ll be sharing. He never has realized how difficult it is to make food with all the right nutrients and food groups for three growing boys.

“Hey Derek. Can we talk?” Stiles ask as he approaches the kitchen alone.

“Sure buddy,” Derek says, “whats up?”

“Um. I just want to apologize for Scott's attitude. He is actually really nice after awhile. He just, I know Marin told you. And then I also want to say sorry for Isaac being so quiet. Marin told you,” Stiles says.

Derek nods, “I understand, but Stiles you all need to know that you have me now. I won't hurt you, infact if you ever need anything. Come to me, please. Let me help you and make you feel better. I know nothing can fix what happened but you dont have to be so strong for them. You can come to me whenever.”

“Thank you Derek,” Stiles smiles slightly.


	2. chapter 2

As Derek discovers, getting up at bachelor's time isn't how children work. He is so happy it is summer and he doesn't have to wake them up for school yet.

“Derek, we’re hungry,” Stiles complains loudly as climbs up on Derek’s bed and jumps.

“It is nine ,” Derek complains into a pillow.

“We got up up a seven at the orphanage,” Stiles answers. Derek relieves one last groan into the pillow before getting up.

He is greeted with the presence of a groggy Isaac, who looks adorably sleepy, perched on phone books so he can reach the table. Scott- also perched on phone books- is pretty much sleeping with his head on the table.

“Um so what do you normally have for breakfast?” He ask.

“I like curly fries and waffles!” Stiles says excitedly.

“Food,” Scott sasses, still with his head on the table.

“One, that sounds disgusting. And I don't have that stuff here right now,” Derek smiles at the overly excited child before looking at the one who didn't speak at all, “Isaac, do you have anything you want?”

Isaac looks up, barely meeting Derek’s eyes, “I like scrambled eggs with extra cheese please.”

“Now that I do have. Is that okay with everyone?” Derek ask. Stiles nods and Scott doesn't respond, but Derek assumes it is okay.

“Extra cheese on all?” Derek ask, hoping to get an excited reaction out of Scott. Again, no response.

“Yes!” Stiles yells gleefully.

 

After making breakfast and a glass of milk for each of them, Derek begins to realize just how much kid proofing his loft needs. Like kid cups for example and less sharp objects and probably a stepping stool and two booster seats.

“Auntie is here!” Lydia’s voice shrills as she enters the loft. Derek really needs to hide the extra key better from his friend. Clearly, under the mat isn't a good place.

All of them- except Stiles- wince at the sound of something so loud in the morning. Isaac even flinches a little.

“That's just Lydia,” Derek tells the boys. They all visibly relax a little.

The cheery red head womans head pops out. Smiling way more than any of them.

“Awh! Hello little ones,” She chirps. Stiles eyes land on her and go wide, his mouth gaping at the sight.

“Oh god,” Scott scowls at his brothers obvious and sudde. Infatuation with ‘auntie'.

“Shut up Scott,” Stiles snaps. Scott maturely sticks out his tongue.

“Okay. Derek tell me the name of this adorable curly head child, that puppy dog eyed sweetheart, and this cutie pie,” Lydia say as she looks over them all. Isaac blushes at the term, Scott glares slightly, and Stiles just stare at her, lovingly. 

“Isaac, Scott, and Stiles,” Derek says as he points at each one.

“Awh, even when he glares he still looks sweet,” Lydia says to Scott who just rolls his eyes and continues eating.

“Okay, you all have twenty minutes to eat and get ready. Derek wear dark jeans and your dark henley. Little ones, I will teach you all style today,” Lydia smiles.

“Yes ma’am!” Stiles grins. Isaac nods bashfully with a smile twitching on his lips and Scott continues eating.

“Oh look Derek, you're done, follow me,” Lydia commands. Derek really isn't done but Lydia is Lydia, so he follows.

“Not that I'm not in love with all the cuties. The excited one, the shy one, and even the little guy with the personality of Jackson, but what on earth made you decide to adopt three children?” Lydia ask with crossed arms.

“It sort of just happened,” Derek shrugs.

“Oh my god. You are the definition of an idiot,” Lydia says as she shakes her head , “What's up with puppy dog eyes anyways?”

“He doesn't have a good past with adopted father's. One hurt him last year,” Derek says, uncomfortably.

“And the one that is afraid of you?” She asks.

“He was abused by his dad,” Derek answers.

“And Stiles?” She presses on.

“He saw his parents murdered. He almost died but somehow managed to live,” Derek answers again.

“and you have no idea to do this, do you?” Lydia ask with raised brows.

“No, but you do. Lydia, you studied physiology. I saw those books you read on abuse and neglect. On PTSD. On sexual abuse. On foster children. You can help teach me,” Derek pleads.

“Reading about something and actually doing it are two different things. I also read the learner's manual on flying a plane, but I would crash us into the Atlantic my first try,” Lydia retorts.

“Please Lyds. I know it sounds stupid, but they’re mine. My kids. I want to be able to help and learn. I want Scott to not look at me like he needs to keep his guards up, I want Isaac to be able to sit within a foot of me, I want Stiles to be able to actually let loose and talk about his issues rather than dealing with theirs.

“Fine. Let's do this,” Lydia says as she whips around and walks into the other room.

 

Lydia made Scott, Stiles, and Isaac redress four times. Isaac came out wearing a spiderman shirt 

and jean shorts. Scott wore a green shirt and jeans, while Stiles wore a captain America shirt with a flannel and khaki pants. Finally, they were already to go. They went into Kids Gap and Macy's for clothing. 

They end up all getting a small super hero action figure. Derek had to pry what Isaac’s favorite superhero out of him - spiderman. Stiles got Batman and Scott wanted Superman.

Lydia can't help noticing the way Isaac’s eyes linger on a pair of sneakers. They are a little more expensive than the other boys shoes. She nudges Derek while Stiles is getting his shoe size measured and nods in the youngest boys direction.

“Hey Stiles. Will you give me a sec. Lydia, will do this,” Derek says before walking over to the youngest.

“Hey Isaac, what are you looking at?” Derek ask. Isaac jumps a little before turning back.

“Oh um nothing,” Isaac says nervously. 

Derek picks up the sneakers that Isaac was looking at, “These are really nice shoes.”

“I like the ones we chose,” Isaac says as he looks at the shoes they chose before. He looks sort of sullen at them.

“Yeah, but I think those might be too tight,” Derek says with a small smile.

“But I-” Isaac says before Derek cuts him off.

“Nope, these are much better,” Derek says as he switches the shoes Isaac was holding with the ones he was staring at.

“Thank you Mr. Derek,” Isaac smiles shyly as he holds the shoes.

“Call me Derek for now,” Derek says. Maybe dad eventually, Derek thinks.

“Okay Mr- I mean Derek,” Isaac says while looking at him with the biggest blue eyes he has ever seen.

Lydia decides that stopping at play land for the kids would be a good opportunity to talk alone.

“You're good with them or rather you will be,” Lydia says as she sits down, watching as Isaac runs around with his brothers.

“It was just shoes Lyds,” Derek says.

“Not to them,” Lydia replies.

“I wanna redo their room eventually. Maybe do a theme,” Derek says.

“I’ll work on it. God, maybe we should throw a shower,” Lydia teases.

“Yes, because I am sure they would all just love a baby shower,” Derek says as he rolls his eyes.

“I was just kidding, but speaking of which… cups and dishware and Scott will need on of those things on him that tells people what to do if he has an asthma attack. Do you know where it is?” 

“Harris never gave me one so maybe Scott or Stiles has it. We’ll ask when they are done but he has his inhaler on him and I have one on me.”

Lydia looks at Derek and smiles, “Look at you being father of the year.”

Soon there is a high pitched scream from Stiles, calling Derek’s name. He looks over and see Stiles next to a crying Isaac on the ground. He rushes over to the kids. Making himself leveled with them. 

“Isaac? Are you okay? What happened?” He ask.

“I was climbing and I fell on my elbow,” He whines with tears coming down his face. Derek sighs in relief.

“Can you move it?” He ask. Isaac manages a nod as he does the action of moving it.

“It hurts,” Isaac crys.

“I know buddy,” Derek says, “But I don't think it is broken. You might have a bruise though.”

“But it really hurts,” Isaac says with his lip quivering. 

“How about we all go get some lunch at the food court and while we are there we can get some ice to make the swelling go down.

“Yes please,” Isaac nods. 

“Where is Scott?” Derek ask, now realizing the middle child isn't around.

“He said he wanted to walk,” Stiles answers innocently.

 

Scott got bored with playing. He just wanted to be alone right now. He didn't appreciate Derek and Lydia constantly watching him.

“Hey kid,” Some college guy says as he walks up to Scott.

“What?” Scott ask. He doesn't really like that this man took notice of him. It makes him feel icky like he felt when Deucalion use to put his hand on Scott’s thigh over his shorts under the table when out to eat.

“What are you doing walking around alone?” the guy ask with worry. Scott knows that this guy probably doesn't want what Deucalion wanted. His therapist helped him realize. But still each time an unknown grown man approaches him, a little fear spikes up.

“Walking,” Scott retorts, not even stopping to look at the man.

“Does your mom know where you are?” He ask in a slow tone that makes Scott want to kick him in the chin. It wasn't until after therapy and everything that Scott realized the difference in the way adults talk to other adults versus how they talk to children. He thinks Stiles has always known this, Stiles knows a lot of things. Scott hates it, that's how Deucalion use to to talk to him during the bad stuff.

“I don't have a mom,” Scott says bluntly as he continues walking.

The guy easily matches his pace, “What about your dad?”

“Gaurdian not dad,” Scott sasses.

“Does he know where you are then?” The guys ask.

Scott shrugs, “Probably not.”

“Do you know where he is? Are you lost?”

“I might know where he is. And No m, I am not lost,” Scott says as he continues walking a little faster now, but the guy is relentless as he does a one eighty and plants his body in front of Scott.

“Well both my girlfriend and I think that your guardian is probably really scared right now. We really think it is best that you find whoever takes care of you,” The guy says as his eyes flicker to a girl behind them. Scott turns around and sees a pretty blonde girl walking towards them. He rolls his eyes as he begins to realize that the guy is probably just trying to impress his girlfriend.

“Hey buddy. You lost?” she smiles as she looks down at Scott with pitiful eyes.

Scott looks back at the guy, clearly annoyed , “Fine. I’ll go find him.”

“Here, let us look with you. I would feel horrible if something bad happened to someone as cute as you,” the girl cooes.

“Fine,” Scott reluctantly agrees.

He explains to them what Derek, his brothers, and Lydia look like. They check at the play area and the food court but neither his brothers, Lydia, or Derek. Scott is worried a little but it is overridden by his annoyance of the annoying couple who keep asking questions about him.

Derek catches sight of a grumpy tan boy walking with a college age couple. 

“Scott,” Derek yells as he runs and picks the child up, ignoring the small push against him. Scott may hate Derek and he may have been Derek's kid for a day, but nonetheless, he is Derek’s now.

Scott’s panic rides up slightly. But he does what his therapist told him to do. He counts down from ten, remembers that he is safe now, he holds some form of power. He can tell someone now, he knows now.

Derek didn't realize that the kid went limp and realized that he maybe went in too fast. He loosens has grip a little and places Scott on the ground directly in front of him.

“Don't ever do that again Scott!” Derek says with slight panic. His hand grip Scott’s shoulders lightly, “I was so worried.”

“ ‘M sorry Derek,” Scott says. He really just doesn't feel that bad, but he has learned through both Stiles charms and Isaac's bashfulness just how to get out of trouble.

Derek sighs, “Alright, just don't do it again.”

“Okay.”

“You three, go sit at the table right there. And stay there,” Derek commands.

Derek finishes up thanking the young couple before turning to Lydia who has her arms crossed, a smirk playing on her lips, and shaking her head.

“What?” Derek ask.

Her smirk only gets bigger, “These kids have you wrapped around their fingers.”

“What do you mean?” Derek ask as he glances as his newly adopted children. Isaac seems to a referee in an intense game of rock, paper, scissors between Scott and Stiles.

“Derek. The shoes, the food, Scott's antics,” She points out.

“Oh god. My kid just played me didn't he?” Derek groans.

Lydia laughs a little, “like a fiddle.”

“How am I going to do this? Be a friend and an authority figure and caretaker all at once?” Derek says as he runs his hands through his hair.

“The same way every parent does. With time!” Lydia answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?
> 
> Any ideas of what should happen next?


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me weather or not to continue this...

Last night was probably even harder than the actual mall. Considering that both Scott and Isaac’s age groups usually still need help with baths. They put up a fight, all three of them. Scott especially. They came to an agreement like in the orphanage that Stiles would take a bath first and then help his younger siblings. That didn't mean Derek didn't wait anxiously outside the bathroom door just in case.

Feeding them wasn’t much of an issue after Lydia left. They ate pretty easily with the food they like and what was good for them. Derek made bedtime eight thirty though, something they all had an issue with. Apparently Harris let them do whatever as long as no one got seriously injured and he got his eight hours of sleep. Derek also made sure they all brushed their teeth, something his parent didn't press much as a child, but then again Derek got two cavities as a kid. 

 

At nine, Derek was woken up again by all three of them this time.

“Can we have waffles and curly fries?!” Stiles ask excitedly.

“We can have waffles,” Derek laughs, getting up a little more easily this time than yesterday morning.

“Can I have orange juice this time?” Scott ask impatiently.

“Scott,” Isaac hisses, thinking that he quiet, “you need to have manners.”

Scott rolls his eyes but can't resist Isaac's blue eyes, “Can I have orange juice this time please?”

“Yes you may,” Derek smiles as he pours the orange juice into a kid friendly cup.

They all eat pretty easily and Derek lets them watch the Saturday morning cartoons while he cleans his house up for guess. His ‘family' from the office and high school are coming over. Cora, him, and Laura run the west coast side of the Hale publishing industries. Well mostly him . Laura and Cora help out but Laura is also a lawyer and Cora just got her major in art history. Lydia is his assistant until she finishes college and will be in the medical field. But he sort of developed a family there. Erica and Boyd, his high school best friends work in the building over, Allison is his ex’s niece but she is still considered a close friend. Jackson comes with Lydia. Malia and Kira are the lesbian couple that he use to got college with. Then there is Peter, his uncle who is more like a brother because of age. Derek stopped questioning what Peter did a long time ago.

“Derek, who are they?” Isaac ask as he points to a picture of Derek, Cora, and Laura.

“Well that is my older sister, Laura. And that is my younger sister, Cora,” Derek answers.

“Are we going to meet them today?” Isaac ask.

“Yep. And Lydia will be here too as well as a few other friends that are excited to see you guys,” Derek says.

“Stiles will like that,” Isaac giggles. Even Derek smiles. The eight year has made his crush on Lydia very clear.

“Will he?” Derek ask with a grin.

“Oh yeah! All he did was yap about how pretty she is and smart she is and yada-yada,” Isaac says with an exasperated tone.

“Mhmm,” Derek hums.

“But I don’t think Scott will like it. He doesn't like meeting new people,” Isaac answers with a sullen tone. Derek frowns a little before looking at the youngest.

“What about you?” Derek ask.

Isaac shrugs before looking up at Derek with his big blue eyes, “I like you.”

And if that didn't pull on Derek’s heart strings.

“I like you too buddy,” Derek smiles.

“Really?!” Isaac smiles. 

Derek nods, “Heck, I'd even say I love you.”

Isaac smile is now a mile long, “Really Derek, you mean it?”

Derek nods again, “Yes I do, now go join Scott and Stiles. I’m sure they want to play Batman, Superman, and Spiderman.”

Isaac nods and smiles before skipping off to play with his older brothers.

 

Lydia and Jackson were the first ones to arrive with a few bags of meat that will go on the grill.

“That enough?” Jackson ask. His eyes glancing at the three children that are looking at him like something on an examination table.

“Yeah, it should be. Thanks by the way,” Derek answers, “Lyds met them yesterday, she can introduce you.”

Lydia drags her boyfriend away quickly. Derek knows that she has been trying to see what Jackson would like with their own children. Apparently Derek’s is a good test.

“Hey Lydia!” Stiles says with admiration, “I drew you a picture!”

Stiles hands her a nice drawing- for an eight year old- of a strawberry blonde holding shopping bags with heart surrounding her.

“Thank you Stiles!” Lydia gushes with far too much enthusiasm for Scott’s liking.

“He worked really hard on it,” Isaac nods.

“I can tell. You see that Jackson? Maybe you can take some tips,” Lydia says with a small glare at her boyfriend.

“I'll get right on that along with trying to be on a professional Lacrosse team,” Jackson says with rolled eyes.

Scott looks a lot at the bag Jackson is holding, it is a huge bag that has a lacrosse stick sticking out of it.

Jackson notices it, “You like Lacrosse?”

“What is it?” Scott ask with curiosity.

“a sport. Kinda like soccer but with a stick like this and you throw the ball and smash into people. But only a few positions really have to do that,” Jackson explains.

“Sounds like it hurts,” Scott scrunches his eyes together.

“Sometimes but you don't really feel it because of the adrenaline rush,” Jackson says.

“What's that? Is it drugs? Miss Marin said drugs are bad,” Scott says with judgement clear in his voice.

Jackson smirks before shaking his head, “It’s just a feeling you get sometimes that makes you active and fast and stronger. It happens by itself. That make sense?”

Scott shrugs, “I guess.”

“What's your name kid?” Jackson ask.

“Scott,” the child answers nonchalantly, clearly bored now.

“I'm Jackson, Derek's friend,” Jackson says.

“Well duh,” Scott says. 

Soon enough there is another knock on the door.

“Lydia, can you get that?” Derek yells from the kitchen.

Lydia goes to open the door, Stiles following like a lovesick puppy. Two woman, the women from the pictures, are standing there with bags in theirs hands.

“I brought presents!” the older one yells.

“I helped,” the younger one yells.

“Oh great,” Derek yells, “ Can you two people come in here first.”

“Oh fine. What a grumpy pants!” Laura’s voice teases.

Cora and Laura make their way to the kitchen, separate from the boys and couple.

“I want to hug the blonde one. I’m taking him home,” Laura says.

“That would be Isaac,” Derek says.

“We brought presents,” Cora says as she holds up some bags from a toy store.

“So I've heard. Look, just cool it down a little. I feel like I am already overwhelming them enough,” Derek says.

“Okay, jesh. But just so you know, if you think we are bad wait till mom and dad come. You know how excited she got when she found out about you adopting one kid, I don’t even want to know how happy she got when she found out about you adopting three. Especially the cutest freaking curly haired blonde ever!” Cora smiles.

Derek falter a little, “Um, I sort of haven't told her yet.”

“You what? Why not?” Laura ask with wide eyes.

“You know how mom can be. Look, she eas super pumped about it but she was still nagging me about what I was already doing wrong. I feel like if she finds out just now thag I have three kids, She’ll fly down here and you know hover. These kids dont need hovering,” Derek sighs.

“Point taken,” Cora nods.

“fine we will put the presents in the other room. It is just a few board games. Or is that too much?” Laura teases.

“Fine. Right now they are sleeping in what use to be the guest room until we have it all decorated,” Derek says as he rolls his eyes.

“Perfect,” She chirps before walking off.

 

Malia and Kira were next, then Allison, and then Erica and Boyd. Erica almost jumped on each of them because as she declared herself, designated godmother of at least one.

“There isn't any godmothers. I'm not catholic and if soemthing happens then the family will decide. Don't worry, you are in the family category,” Derek says.

Erica has a red smile planted acorss her lips, “I expect nothing else.”

So far it seems to be going well. Stiles, Lydia, Cora, and Jackson are playing monopoly. Isaac seems to be better, he is still catious but not as scared ecspecially as Laura, Erica, and Boyd are all playing charades or something. Either way there is teams with Boyd and Erica on one versus Isaac and Laura on one. Scott seems to be content with watching Allison, Kira, and Malia converse among each other. Derek's seen him answer a few question but Scott mostly blew off most until the girls got the hint that he didn't feel like talking. 

Eventually Jackson went bank rupt and just quit the game, before sulking over to join Derek.

“You're kid is a cheeky little smartass,” Jackson pouts.

“Which one?” Derek laughs.

“Stiles. That one. The one that just kicked my ass in monopoly.”

“Why if I didn't knkw better, I’d say you are the eight year old.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “Watch it Hale.”

Derek frowns a little , “Although my six year old acts like you.”

“Who? Scott? What, he giving you trouble?”

“He is just a little too headstrong for his own good. He's been throuh alot. Knows more than he should. They all do,” Derek frowns.

“You went too an orphanage. What did you expect? There isn't any happy story. What, does he throw temper tantrums?”

“No, he is just really cold. He didn't want to be adopted. But it was clear I wouldn’t the other two without him. Not that I would want to. I love the little guy, we just need go adjust. He needs to talk more,” Derek says, “Just like Stiles shoudl be more of a kid, like he is now. And Isaac needs to know that I won’t hurt him. They like big crowds the best.”

“Most people that went through trauma do. Bad things usually dont happen in front of people,” Jackson shrugs, “Besides it has only been like three days. It’ll get better.”

“That is what everyone keeps saying,” Derek sighs.

“Look, kids are different than us. Like babies. You fall right in love, it'll take them awhile to adjust, to learn, and to feel safe. Just keep doing what you are doing,” Jackson says.

Derek looks at him surprised at Jackson’s helpful emotional words, “and who said you weren't a softie?”

Jackson scowls at that, “watch it Hale.”

Without a knock or anything, in walks Uncle Peter.   
“Better late than never,” Allison shrugs.

“Sometimes that's not the case with Peter,” Lydia mumbles under her breath.

“Hello nephew, nieces, friends of them,” Peter says before glancing to see Isaac who looks at him with curious eyes. All three of them were. Weather it was terror, annoyance, or curiosity. Peter glances around and catches the eyes of the two other boys.

Peter bends down to Isaac’s lev but keeps his voice cool and charismatic, “So what's your name?”

“Isaac,” The blonde boy is able to mutter but he is frozen in place it seems like.

“Well I’m Peter,” Peter says holding out his hand. Isaac stands in fear. It's not that Peter has done anything particularly to offend anyone, he is just so damn creepy.

Isaac feel like he can't move especially at the next words, “You know it is rude not to shake hands Isaac.”

Isaac looks like he is about to past out, Stiles gets uo so fast and stumbles a little as he knocks the board over. He catches himself from trippy before jolting over to be next to the youngest. He felt the immediate need to do what he always done. Protect his little brother.

“Hi, I’m Stiles. Sorry about Isaac! I just thibk it is really hot in here. Isaac, do you think that it's hot in here? Maybe we should go out for some air?” Stiles says all in one breathe as he shakes Peter’s hand furiously. Isaac nods.

“Nice meeting you Peter!” Stiles yells as he drags Isaac out to go to the small little porch outside 

“Great job,” Laura groans at her uncle who shrugs before turning around to see Scott.

Derek takes notice of this, “Scott, why dont you go join them?”

“I’m not hot,” Scott shrugs.

Peter approaches him and smiles easily, “Hi Scott, it is nice to meet you.”

Scott furrow his eyebrows at the outstretched hand, “You're weird.”

Derek cant help the smile that takes over and the small snort that becomes audible.

“That's not very nice,” Peter frowns.

“You scared Isaac,” Scott says nonchalantly.

“Well I didn't mean to,”Peter protest. It's not that Peter wants to scare the child, he doesn't, he just isn't use to this blantant of a response from someone that just met him. He is use to creeping people out or even charming them 

“Still did,” Scott says.

As much as Derek would love to watch the conversation continue, the situation seems under control and he should really check on Isaac.

“Hey, Laura, Make sure he is okay and Peter doesn't get to close. Scott is weird about space for reasons,” Derek says.

“Where are you going?” She ask.

“Talk to Isaac and Stiles. Make sure they’re okay,” Derek says before walking away to go to the porch.

He gets there to see Stiles holding Isaax, and calming his down.

“Hey, It’s me,” Derek says.

“We're okay,” Stiles says.

Derek sits down next to them, Isaac hides his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. 

“Hey Isaac,” Derek says gently.

“Do you know?” Isaac asks.

“I know what Miss Marin told me and I’m really sorry if Peter reminded you of that,” Derek says. Isaac removes his face and reveals his tear streaked face.

“Are you upset?” He ask. His question shocks Derek.

“What? No, never. Isaac I don't ever want you to be afraid like that and Peter didn't mean it. He won't do anything, he just isn't use to little kids,” Derek says.

“No freezer?” Isaac ask. Stiles grip tightens on Derek as he pulls him in close, but looking at Derek like it was a test.

“Never. You never ever have to worry about that again. None of you ever have to worry about anything like that,” Derek says.

“Swear?” Stiles ask.

“I promise,” Derek nods. Stiles and Isaac just stare at him, but he can see that they are starting to trust him, slowly, “Lets go back inside and eat.”

The kids follow him inside. Stiles glaring like crazy at Peter. Isaac sees Peter and automatically hudes behind Derek’s leg, clutching at his leg.

“It’s okay,” Derek say as he ruffles the curls on Isaac’s head.

Seats are being set all around. Derek decides to go to the bathroom real quick. When he goes to wash his hands, he hears a small tiny sneeze.

He stops and looks around clearly confused when he hears another one again. It's comming from behind the shower curtain. He opens it to reveal a tiny Scott, sitting in thd bathtub.

“Scott?” Derek ask in confusion.

Scott looks up with an innocent look on his face and just shrugs. Derek sighs but gets in the empty tub next to the small boy, attempting to give him as much space as possible.

“is this okay?” Derek ask.

“It’s your bathtub,” Scott says, trying to move as far and discreetly as possible.

“It’s yours now to. Don't forget that,” Derek replies, “but why are you here?”

“It was loud and people kept wanting to talk to me,” Scott complains.

“Are you okay?” Derek ask.

“I don't like uncle Peter,” Scott says.

“I’m sorry. But I promise you Peter won't do anything bad to you or to Stiles and Isaac,” Derek promises.

“You mean he won’t touch me or put Isaac in a freezer or attempt to kill Stiles,” Scott sasses. Derek knows not it’s just Scott’s tough guy act.

“No. No one will ever do that again,” Derek says as he shakes his head.

“Why do you keep talking to me? I'm mean to you,” Scott ask.

“Because you're my kid now I guess,” Derek shrugs.

“I was Deucalions kid to,” Scott says as he rest his head on his shoulders and his knees.

“Not anymore though and I promise you that you will never be put in that aituation again. Just like I promised Isaac and Stiles,” Derek says again.

Scott just stares at him. He sees a small glimose of the trust he saw in Stiles and Isaac. Derek realizes that maybe Scott and him might just work out better than he ever thought.

“Can we go get dinner?” Scott ask quietly. 

“Yeah,” Derek nods, “but you need to help me out.”

“Why?” Scott ask in confusion.

Derek moves a little bit, but just as he thought, he is indeed stuck.

“I'm stuck in the tub,” Derek says.

The giggle Derek gets from Scott is totally worth it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I or should I not continue this?
> 
>  
> 
> Any ideas or cute things that I should do?


	4. chapter 4

Three days past since the day they met the family. Scott and Derek have managed some kind of an understanding, which basically means that Scott keeps his antics and bluntness to a minimum. Still, every morning Stiles ask for curly fries with any breakfast.

“Can we go out? Like to go swimming?! I still need to teach Isaac to swim!” Stiles says.

“Yes!” Isaac cheers.

“You don’t know how to swim?” Derek ask Isaac.

“Harris never let the five year olds play in the deep end,” Stiles says.

“So both you and Scott know how to swim. Isaac does not?” Derek ask. All three boys nod.

“Well, we can pick up some swim trunks and toys before we go. Laura’s apartment complex has a pool and we can say we are visitors,” Derek agrees before getting the dirty dishes from the breakfast they just finished.

“Am I allowed to wear my shirt when we go swimming?” Scott ask, looking down and being bashful.

Derek is about to ask why before he thinks better of it, “How about we pick you up a swim shirt and one for both Isaac and Stiles while we are at it. Don't want them to get burnt,” Derek smiles. Scott grins and nods in agreement.

 

They go out into a target and pick up swim trunks and swim shirts to match along with floaties, sunscreen, and goggles. All it took was one look at Stiles and Isaac’s fair skin before Derek threw in 50 spf kids sunscreen. He’ll make sure Scott wears some to. He also grabbed the cute special beach towels with the hoods. They were, of course, Batman, Superman, and Spiderman.

“Derek! Can we get ice cream later?” Stiles ask , “I like chocolate but I also like pecan, but Scott is being ridiculous and says that Cookies and Cream is better. Isaac for some odd reason says vanilla with sprinkles but that is also because he doesn't like nuts,” Stiles rambles before looking at Derek, “What Ice cream do you like.”

“I have to agree with Isaac though everything sounds good. We’ll see, it depends on how good you are.”

Stiles starts jumping up and down , “I can be good! Isaac is already good! I’ll even tell Scott to not be sassy!”

“okay, I believe you,” Derek grins at the easily excited eight year old.

 

Going into the pool was easy. Laura only tells Derek and Cora where the extra set of keys are, so he just uses the key that opens the gate to the private pool. They all ended up stopping in Laura's apartment- she’s out at work- and changed into their swim trunks and shirts.

“Will Laura mind?” Isaac ask as he hold Stiles hand on the way down the stairs.

“No. If anything, she will be upset that I didn't call her and tell her to come back home and swim with us. By the way, when we get down there, I have to put sunscreen on all of you.”

“But that takes to long,” Stiles groans.

“And sunburn takes awhile to go away. Poor Cora, She always gets burnt,” Derek says as he recalls a vacation when poor Cora got sun poisoning.

“But I’m tan!” Scott protest.

“So is my mom, but she still has to put some on,” Derek smiles at the child.

“Fine,” Scott groans, still upset but obviously not feeling like it is a big enough issue to talk about.

 

Once they get to the pool, Derek immediately starts lathering Isaac’s and Stiles face, neck, and arms in sunscreen. Scott’s is mainly his cheeks and nose as he wriggles in the normal child like way.

Derek is glad that Laura lives in a nice apartment complex where it is one child families and older folks and not college kids. The pool is nice and clean with mostly children and older people.

“Hurry up Derek! I want to get in but I can't without an adult!” Isaac groans.

“One second little buddy!” Derek laughs as he takes off his white tee shirt.

“I told you that they are getting hotter Abigail!” and old woman says to another. Derek laughs a little.

“Good afternoon ladies,” He laughs to the women who smile in a friendly way.

“Good afternoon,” the one says.

 

Isaac is paddling on the paddleboard slowly after. hour of teaching and encouragement from Derek, Stiles, and Scott. It is the first time he is paddling all by himself from one side of the shallow end to the other.

“Derek! Look! I’m doing it all by myself!” Isaac cheers.

“I see that!” Derek smiles.

“Look! Scott! Stiles! Look, I’m swimming!”

“Great Job Iz!” Stiles smiles. Just in case Scott said mean, Stiles elbowed him.

“Ow! Hey, I wasn't gonna do anything!” Scott snaps at Stiles before looking at Isaac, “You're doing it great Iz!”

Isaac is making it back to Derek who picks the happy boy up in the water, as cheery as ever. Isaac laughsas he clings to Derek’s neck. It’s the first time he has let Derek hold him.

“Can we go under? I'll hold onto you!” Isaac ask.

“Next time, for now I think you've had enough,”Derek laughs.

“I can’t wait till I can do cannonballs in the deep end like Stiles and Scott!” Isaac says with excitement.

As of the moment Scott did a big -well for a six year old- cannon ball in front of two tanning woman, causing a big- for a six year old- splash. Both were around Derek’s age. One is wearing a plain white bikini with pink strings. The other, a tanner one, a black bikini. Scott, of course, splashes them. 

The women are shocked by the water and launch up. Kids giggling all around.

“Scott, say sorry,” Derek demands.

“Sorry,” Scott shrugs as he looks back at the slightly distraught women.

Derek groans to himself as he sees that his kid got one of the girls bags all wet. He climbs out of the pool, still holding Isaac and placing him on their own seats. He still doesn't want Isaac in the pool without him yet.

“wait there,” He says to Isaac before going to the women.

“Look I’m really sorry. Um- if there is anything in there that is like un-salvageable, I can totally pay for it and-”

“It's completely fine, just got my book wet a little is all,” The brunette in the white bikini says as she waves around a slightly wet copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’.

“Yea, says you. Totally ruined my tan,” the one in the black bikini groans.

“Kali! I told you kids were around,” The brunette says. 

The tan one- Kali- just rolls hers eyes and shrugs, “I’m going to go get a pop.”

She walks away and the one in white looks ashamed, “Sorry. She is just cranky today. Late night, you know how it is. But really it is fine. I'm fine. Your kid is too cute to be yelled at.”

“Thats Scott. I wish I could say I’m surprised but yeah…” Derek says. The woman laughs and Derek realizes she is really pretty.

He doesn't even realize when Isaac is tugging on his trunks, “Der, can we go swimming now?”

The woman looks at him with curious eyes, “Yours?”

“Yes. Along with the one that splashed you and another one that will probably be trying to do something he is not suppose to soon,” Derek laughs.

“Derek!” Isaac whines.

“Well, Derek, you need to go swimming but seriously, all is good. Don't worry about it. In fact, I actually should head back in and find Kali,” The woman says.

“Thanks I guess…”

“Jennifer. It’s Jennifer,” the woman says as she gathers her stuff and leaves.

“Nice meeting you,” He yells after her before being dragged off by Isaac.

 

Laura come home at the time Derek and the boys were returning the keys to their rightful place.

“Well, well, well. Look at you four, as punishment for not inviting me, you all and I are going out for dinner,” Laura smirks.

“And Ice cream?!” Stiles ask with excitement.

“And people say I’m rude,” Scott mutters which earns a giggle from Isaac and a glare from Stiles.

Laura seems to not have heard it though, “Oh definitely. As long as I’m buying.”

“Laura n-” But Derek is cut off by Stiles.

“Sounds like we got a deal,” Stiles says.

“Alright, now you all should probably go change,” Laura instructs.

Stiles wore long khaki pants and a black star wars shirt with Darth vader's face on it. Isaac had on a striped blue shirt and jeans. While Scott had on a red Nike tee shirt and blue jeans.

Dinner is at a small local restaurant that specializes in, but also has curly fries.

“A kids meal of chicken tenders and curly fries on the side. And two kids smiley face pizza with a fruit cup for one of those,” Derek orders for the kids who are playing with the menus that let you draw.

“And for you two?” the waitress ask.

“Um, I’ll have a large meat lovers pizza and a side salad. Derek, what about you?” Laura ask. Derek shakes his head at his older sister of five foot six. Still doesn't compare to Cora who is five foot four and eats that plus some.

“Um, Just a steak hoagie and medium wings,” Derek orders.

“Boneless?”

“Yes,” Derek nods.

“Give me twenty minutes,” She says.

 

While the kids are preoccupied, Laura finally sees the opportunity to bring up something.

“When are you coming back to the company? Look, you know this thing was never mine or Cora’s. mom and dad wanted you to run it and us to help out,” Laura says. Derek checks the kids and sees that they are too consumed with the menus.

“It’ll be longer than expected,” Derek sighs.

“Look Derek, Cora can tell the difference in what paint is used on a wall and I can argue that the sky is red and win, but we aren't publicists. Look an author came in that could be the next James Patterson, but he doesn't want to deal with us. He wants you. You who has published more newyork best sellers in the last year. Lydia has been able to keep him at bay, but I don’t know how much longer she can do that. He wants to meet you.”

“How good are the books?”

“Pretty damn good. Look he has contacts too. He is already filthy rich and well enough know to go to whatever publisher and get on New York time bestsellers. This means he wants you for a specific purpose enough to wait and maybe pay for it,” Laura says using the tone she uses when she talks to clients.

Derek hesitates, he knows he needs to go back to work eventually and the boys will eventually need to have a babysitter or daycare and then when school comes along, they’ll be with other kids for hours.

“It’s jus-”

“Look,” Laura says, “Come in and meet the guy for two hours. Bring them if you want or drop them off with someone. I understand but this is a big deal Derek.”

Derek glances at the boys and realizes she is probably right. The worse that could happen is Lydia watching them for two hours at the office.

“Fine. Set it up for next Monday,” Derek agrees.

 

After Ice cream is served, the boys seem to be on a sugar high.

“Derek! Look! There is a play area! Can we go play?!” Stiles ask excitedly.

“I don't know Stiles. It is almost eight and we should head home because bedtime is at-”

“Please Derek!” Isaac ask.

“We’ll be good and go to bed as soon as we get home!” Scott pleads. Derek looks at Laura for help but she is smirking.

“Let them tire themselves out,” She says.

Derek groans but agrees as he looks at the hyperactive boys, “fifteen minutes and stay where I can see you!”

“Yes sir!” Stiles grins before they all dart off to the little indoor play area where only about three other kids are.

“They seem to be better,” Laura smiles.

“Their getting there. Scott is still a little difficult but agrees more easily. Stiles is good unless he feels worried for the other, but other than that he is just a little hyper. Isaac is getting a lot better. He still has his moment, but he is better,” Derek answers.

“You guys have fun at the pool?” she ask.

“We taught Isaac how to swim. I just had to make sure Stiles and Scott did not run and that Scott had to be careful where he did cannonballs. He splashed some women.”

“Please tell me it was Ms. Jenkins!”

“She bad?” Derek grins.

“The worst!”

Derek laughs but shakes his head, “Sadly it wasn't. It was actually two nice women. Well one was, the other had a bad day or something.”

“Who was it?”

“A woman named Jennifer. You know her?”

Laura nods, “only one besides me who doesn't have a kid and is under fifty.”

“Shes’s nice,” Derek smiles a little and Laura gets a devious look in her eye.

“You should come over with the boy sometime. Every now and then we have wine together.”

“Laura. Don't. I know what your planning.”

“What?”

“I just adopted three kids. I am in no way about to go into the dating world!”

“Exactly! You have three kids! You're allowed to have some adult fun. And Derek, beileves me, it hurts me to say this but you need to get laid!”

“Laura!”

“I said it hurt me to say that to!” Laura argues.

“I am perfectly fine. And If I do need to go get laid, then I will do that myself. My big sister does not need to meddle in that part of my life,” Derek says, clearly flustered.

“You mean that non-existant part of your life,” Laura counters. Derel rolls his eyes as she starts up again, “It is healthy in a stressful life Derek. I mean look at ne for example, I-”

“Do not finsih that sentence Laura!” Derek snaps. He already knows way too much already.

She rolls her eyes, “Prude.”

 

Derek drops Laura off at her house, considering all carpooled to the restaurant. They boys, just as Laura said, are sound asleep in the back of the car.

“Consider what I said Derek,” Laura sing songs.

“Get out,” Derek grunts. Laura laughs a little before looking back at Stiles, Scott, and Isaac.

“Take care of the little ones,” She smiles. There isn't as much snark in her voice this time.

“Always,” Derek smiles.

 

Once Derek pulls up to his own house, he really doesn't want to wake the boys up. So one by one, he picks them up and places them in bed. Stiles is a little nore lanky and heavier than his brothers, but that just means longer limbs cling onto him as he place him in bed first.

He does Isaac next and Isaac is alot shorter. Shorter than the average five year old. Derek saw somewhere in the file that both his mother and father were tall, so he is assuming Isaac will just ine day sprout up. Isaac is alot more cuddly and a bit more resistant in the letting go, but when he does, he latches onto Stiles. 

Scott is the last. He is short, but not by much. He also is just in the middle- weight wise- of Isaac and Stiles. Scott isn't as cuddly or clingy as Isaac, but he nuzzles into his neck and wraps his arms tight around Derek anyways. When he places Scott into the bed, he doesn't go into cuddle like Isaac and Stiles did. He moves towards them but still doesn't touch them.

Derek smiles at them. Screw what Laura said. Derek had everything he wanted. His kids, his family, and a profession he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any intentions of Derek and Jennifer becomming a realtionship, but she just sort of popped up. I know Derek will have zero to very little intrest in a realtionship. If anything were to happen that way, I prefer him with Braeden who may make a small appearance.
> 
> Should I continue this or not? 
> 
> Give me ideas or if you would like to see a charcter more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read end notes to see some possibilties of cute and or serious things that could happen. I need help for plot.

“Come on you three,” Derek calls out as he opens the curtains in the boys rooms. They are all still wearing their everyday clothes from when they fall asleep last night.

“But I’m so sleepy!” Isaac groans as he puts the blanket over his head. Stiles is grumbling about how unfair the sun is and Scott, well Scott is still asleep.

“Nope,” Derek smiles as he pulls the cover to reveal a cranky five year old. 

“But Derek!” Stiles groans. Derek walls over to try and wake Scott.

“Wake up Scott,” Derek says as he shake him a little. Scott squeezes his eyes tighter.

“Go ‘way, ‘m sleepin’ ,” Scott grumbles as he tries to turn away.

“Come on you three, we got to run some errands and do stuff,” Derek says.

“What ‘rands?” Stiles grumbles.

“Just stuff. Now come on, you three need a bath after swimming yesterday,” Derek says as he lifts the half asleep Scott from the bed and places him on the floor to stand, then does the same to Isaac and then Stiles. They all just stand, still acting half asleep.

Derek sighs, “Whoever gets to the bathroom first gets to choose breakfast.”

That seems to make them all run for the bathroom.

“I win!” Derek hears Stiles chant. After a few seconds he hears Stiles again, “Scott biting isn't nice!”

 

Derek waits outside the bathroom after sliding in their clothing for the day through a crack in the door. He hears small giggles coming from the three of them.

Once they are out and dressed with wet hair- buzzed, curly, and wavy- and dressed in their clothes.

“I declare it blueberry pancake day!” Stiles shouts.

“I hate blueberries,” Isaac pouts. Derek can't help the hand that goes out and ruffles the wet hair.

“How about a normal pancake with butter?” Stiles ask. Isaac smiles and nod with glee.

 

Halfway through breakfast, Derek gets a call from Cora.

“Hello baby sister,” Derek answers.

“I heard you, Laura, and the boys went out last night,” Cora says as her voice is coated with betrayal.

“Yes, and…?” Derek says.

“And why wasn't I invited? Is this clarification that she is the favorite sister. Derek, why you traitor. After all the little sibling stunts we pulled on her together!” Derek’s voice rings out in anger.

“Oh god!”

“And to think that I was going to warn you Mom and Dad are in town!”

“Cora, Look- Wait! What, they are?!” Derek panics. He now has six pairs of eyes on him.

“Indeed. They dropped in on me this morning. They are planning on staying at your place considering they still think that you haven't adopted any children and that you have an open bedroom.”

“What did you tell them?” Derek ask.

“That you adopted three children and didn't tell them,” Cora says with her voice dripping in sarcasm. He can almost picture the eye roll.

“I’m being serious Cor!”

“I told them you were at work right now and that they should just leave their stuff here for now and surprise you for lunch at the house. You're welcome for giving you time to figure something out,” Cora says.

“Okay. Um, I’ll think of something. Thanks Cor.”

“Welcome,” She says before the line goes dead.

“What's wrong Derek?” Isaac ask in a timid voice. Confusing Derek’s panic for anger.

Derek sees this and tries to smile and make all three children at ease, “Nothing is wrong.”

“Was that Cora?” Stiles ask. Derek nods.

“She’s pretty. So is Lydia and Erica and Malia,” Stiles list off. Derek can’t help but smile and shake his head.

Scott still seems to think something is wrong though, “Are you in trouble? It sounds like you're in trouble.”

“I might be in trouble,” Derek sighs.

“With Cora?” Isaac ask.

Derek shakes his head, “No. With my parents.”

Isaac's eyes go wide, “But they won’t hurt you, right?”

Derek heart breaks a little at that, “No. They won’t do that.”

“Why would they be mad at you?” Stiles ask curiously.

“Because I haven't quite told them about you three yet. They knew I was going to adopt, I was just planning on surprising them with one. So they don't know if I adopted one or anyone.”

There was a small amount of betrayal in each of their eyes, but the fury in Stiles eyes was the greatest, “Are you embarrassed by us?”

“God no! Guys, I just wanted to get you guys more use to everything before bringing in my mom. She is real sweet, she can just be a little overwhelming and sort of bossy. You get what I’m saying?”

The anger and betrayal leaves all of their eyes and they fill with understanding.

“So will we meet them?” Stiles ask.

“You will have to. They are planning on staying in the room that is now yours which by the way, Lydia will be over one day soon and you all will be going to Ikea. She has been sending me pictures on pinterest of Spiderman, Batman, and Superman room themes.”

“Im excited,” Scott says plainly.

“I know. She found some really cool stickers of Superman,” Derek smiles.

Scott shakes his head, “No. Not that. I'm excited about meeting your parents.”

Isaac, Stiles, and Derek all look at him surprised.

Scott shrugs, “What? I’ve never had grandparents before.”

And that's true. He was raised at the orphanage since birth and Deucalion never even let his family meet Scott for reasons. Stiles grandparents on his mom's side died before he was born along with his father’s dad, but he remembers his grandmother sweetly as she died six months before his own parents. Isaac never met his mother or her family, but knew his grandmother and grandfather until his grandmother died at the age of three and his grandfather had Alzheimer's so bad when Isaac was put into the orphanage. Even if it was all short-lived, they still had some memory of grandparents.

“Alright. Well, what do you three say that we surprise them. You like that idea?” Derek ask.

“Does this mean we have to clean the house?” Stiles ask with disgust. It's not that the house is disgusting it is just a little messy with toys and the blanket fort from two days ago.

Derek chuckles before nodding, “Yes.”

“Dibs on helping with dishes!” Stiles shouts!

“I'll clean our room!” Isaac says.

“I guess that I’ll do the living room,” Scott pouts.

 

House cleaning isn't very hard. Isaac cleans their room pretty well, Scott puts the toys back in the bim and folds the blankets as neat as he can. Stiles and Derek do the dishes and wipes the counters down. Derek lets them all watch cartoon while he sweeps and does the vacuuming. He also cleans the bathroom up a little.

“What's on?” He asks the distracted boys.

“Scooby-Doo,” Isaac answers.

“What's happening?” Derek asks as he sits down in the recliner rather than the couch which is reserved for the boys as it turns out.

Stiles makes eye contact with him for a moment, “Werewolves.”

 

After a half an hour nap, they all wake up to knocking at the door and the next episode of Scooby-Doo blaring. Scott is sleeping on Stiles who is overlapping with Isaac where Isaac is sleeping on Stiles and Stiles is sleeping on him.

“Crap, boys we fell asleep,” Derek says in panic as he lightly shakes each of them. The knocks are getting louder.

“Are they here?” Scott ask as he rubs his eyes, all of them still half asleep.

“Yes, now all of you stay here and stay awake,” Derek orders, mainly at Isaac who keeps wanting to cuddle back into Stiles and go asleep.

 

Derek rushes to answer the door and is greeted by his mother and father. His father looks like his age of fifty two whereas his mother who is fifty three still looks like she is in her late thirties and early forties.

“Sure took you awhile,” Talia Hale says as she looked pointedly at her son.

“Sorry, um I fell asleep,” Derek says as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Clearly. Cora said you were at work and we could meet you for lunch. So here we are,” His mother says.

“Yeah. I know. Not that I don't love that you're visiting, but why?”

“Well,” His mother says, “Since you're planning on adopting, I want to be here for when my grandchild arrives.”

“Um, mom…..about that-”

She looks at him with horror for a minute, “Are you reconsidering?”

“Not exactly. Just follow me,” Derek says and hesitantly his family follows him to the living room.

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles all seem a mixture of anxious, cautious, nervous, and a little excited. Derek can hear a slight gasp from his mother.

“Meet Stiles, Scott, and Isaac,” He says before looking back. They just seem shock. Maybe they're shocked that he didn't tell them or maybe they are shocked because there are three kids and not one.

“Three sons?” His father, Darren, ask as he inspects them all.

“Yep. Three kids,” He nods.

Stiles immediately jumps up and holds put his hand, “Hi! I’m Stiles. That’s Isaac, he is sort of really sleepy and out of it now but once he wakes up, He will either be really excited or shy, but he is really nice. That's Scott, sometimes he acts like a moody teenager but he was actually really excited to meet you! Don't let his sour attitude make you think anything else!” 

Derek smiles at that. Talia’s eyes soften and she forces (not really, it actually came really easily) a smile before walking forward and shaking his hand.

“Hi, I’m Talia. I’m Derek’s mother and that is my husband Darren,” She introduces.

“You look like Cora!” Stiles states.

“Besides being tan, yes,” She smiles, “So let me make sure I have this right. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac.”

They all nod.

“And how old are you?” She says.

“I turned eight in March,” Stiles says proudly.

“I will be six in august. So four months!”

“No Isaac, it is already june, so you'll be six in like two months,” Scott corrects.

“Whatever!” Isaac groans.

Scott rolls his eyes, “I’m six.”

“And when is your birthday?” Darren ask with interest.

“December fifth,” Scott answers, “At Least that's what Ms. Marin thinks. Somewhere between the third and the sixth, but I like the fifth.”

The adults all share a glance with one another.

“Well it is a very nice date to turn seven,” She smiles.

 

Darren is talking to the boys about the plane flight, and they all seem to be in complete awe. Talia grabs Derek and pulls him into the kitchen.

“Mom, loo-”

“Three kids Derek?! What the hell were you thinking?”

“I don’t know. I originally went in for one and then the guy there was yelling at one of them and they all three sort of stood together. It reminded me of Laura, Cora, and I, so one thing led to another.”

“You have no idea what you're doing do you?” his mother ask with judgement.

“We are getting by just fine and don't give that look. You had three kids.”

“Yes. Laura, and I would die for her, was a mistake. We were young and the company didn't exist yet. Then the company happened and then we had you and you were meant to happen. But it was so hard to have two. And then years later we had Cora by accident, and even though the company was going great- It was still hard. Derek you just had three kids at once. And with everything they've been through-”

“How do you know what they've been through?” Derek ask with confusion. Not even Laura and Cora really know it all.

“I texted Grace and had her look some things up,” She says with no guilt. Grace is her new intern/tech geek. Derek knows that she only has good intentions but still, having her intern run background checks on his children in a little too far.

“You see this is why I didn't want you to know until they were all settled in. You do this. I know their past and I’m prepared for whatever. But you do this. This thing where you are overbearing and want to be in charge and everything has to be ran the way you want it and you just have to know everything.”

“I do not!” She denies. 

“You just made your intern run a background check on my five year old,” Derek protest. She looks slightly guilty now.

“I am just worried that you're in over your head here,” she says softly.

“Well stop because I’m fine. They are going to be fine. The only thing I need is your support here,” Derek says.

“Okay,” She whispers and nods. Derek knows she want to say more but appreciates that she doesn't.

 

Later that night, Talia and Darren leave to go to Laura’s apartment and Derek makes the boys brush their teeth before putting them to bed. He then goes to bed himself.

Halfway through the night Derek is woken up by Isaac and Stiles and the loud sound of thunder and a raging storm.Stiles has tears in his eyes ans Isaac is clutching onto an old teddy bear that he brought with him from the orphanage.

“The storm woke us up,” Stiles mutters as he holds onto Isaac, “Scott sleeps through everything but Storms scare us.”

Derek nods, “Climb in.”

Theres is more room than he thought there would be in the queen size bed. Stiles places a pillow between Derek and them. Derek understands, they still are catious but he os thankful they feel safe enough to come to him when they are scared.

Isaac falls asleep first as he holds onto Stiles. Derek can still feel Stiles flinch.

“Are you okay?” Derek whispers.

Stiles can only see Derek's out line and a small glimpse of his eyes, “I hate thunder.”

Derek moves his hand over tp where Stiles hand is clutching the blanket and squeezes it lightly.

“Why?”

“It sounds like gunshots,” Stiles voice a little.

Derek suddenly has the urge to get angry and beat the crap out of someone. No, not someone… not the boys. Derek wants to hurt the man that felt it was his right to kill a little boy and his family, he wants to hurt the sick asshole that touched Scott, he wanted to hurt the pathetic man that locked a child in a broken freezer and beat him black and blue as a punishment. But Derek didn't let that show. It would scare the boys. Parents aren't suppose to scare their kids.

Derek squeezes Stiles hand again, “You're safe.”

Stiles almost smiles a little, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute Ideas:  
> \- Jackson forced to babysit and gets them into Lacrosse  
> \- Talia and Scott cute moments  
> \- Derek teaching Isaac to read  
> \- one of them throwing a tanrum (I'd need help in deciding which one)  
> \- them helping Derek seal the deal with the big time writer
> 
> Serious ones:  
> \- Decualion trying to reopen the trial and claim he is innocent  
> \- Isaac's mother (who left) wanting to come back in the picture  
> \- Stiles having a panic attack


	6. chapter 6

Derek wakes up and realizes that his bed space has shrunk and looks over to see Scott reluctantly touching Isaac, they are all asleep. He must have came in some time later, Derek thinks.

He checks his phone and sees angry text from Laura. Derek smiles a little. Last time his parents visited he had them stay in his house. They were a handful, mother specifically.

“Wake up you three,” Derek says. Some where in the mix, he began to wake up earlier than them.

“No,” Stiles grunts. Derek smirks a little as he shakes Stiles. Waking Stiles means waking Isaac, waking Isaac means eventually waking Scott.

“Yes. Come on, I need to run to work for a few hours and make sure everything is running correctly for Monday,” Derek says.

“Work? Monday?” Stiles ask as he rubs his eyes.

“Yes. Remember, I run a branch of my family's publishing company,” Derek says.

“Whats happening monday?” Stiles ask.

“Something important. Come on, Lydia has agreed to watch you three,” Derek says.

“Im not even dressed!” Stiles says with immediate alert, waking up both Scott and Isaac.

“No Stiles,” Isaac groans.

 

They all easily get ready, well Stiles gets them ready. He dresses each boy in button up shirts and nice jeans or khaki shorts.

“Stiles, we look like idiots,” Scott sasses.

“Scott, Lydia Martin won’t marry just anyone. She needs a real man and I intend to show her one,” Stiles says proudly.

“You're eight,” Scott says with a quirked eyebrow.

Isaac is pulling at the collar of the button up uncomfortably, “It’s itchy around my neck.”

“No one said being a man was easy!” Stiles protest.

“Just go with it Iz,” Scott shrugs.

“Isaac, Scott! how do expect to be a man with your hair all curly and floppy. We need to style it!” 

“We need to what it?” Isaac ask.

“Style it with gel, like I did with mine,” Stiles points out as he waves around a bottle of hair gel.

“You don't have hair though,” Scott points out, earning a glare from Stiles.

“Isn't that Derek’s gel?” Isaac ask.

“Yes. I found it,” Stiles shrugs.

“He took it,” Scott corrects.

“Borrowing it,” Stiles corrects.

“I'm doomed,” Isaac exaggerates.

 

Derek retrieved his gel -thanks to Isaac, who told him all about how Scott and him refused to let Stiles do their hair- and then continued to get ready. It would only be a few hours and though it killed him to separate from the boys, he knew be needed to check on his company for Monday. Especially with his parents in town.

Stiles didn’t question the fact that they were all wearing dress clothes and that Scott and Isaac we're wearing permanent scowls. At least they were wearing clothes. 

“Come on you three. Lydia will take you guys out once we get there,” Derek says.

“Were leaving you? I thought we were staying at your work though,” Isaac says, confused. He doesn't want Derek to leave them.

“Only for like three hours tops. I just need to check up on everything,” Derek assures them.

 

At the huge office within the inner city, the place is getting very busy. People on phones, people eating while on the computer, interns running to get coffee. Lydia was waiting patiently with a file in her hands and wearing fashionable pink pumps that probably aren't appropriate for work.

She walks up to Derek and hands him the paperwork, “There is everything you need to know about about Kyle Frank for your meeting Monday plus the first two chapters of his new book, ‘Money Honey’. It is about a retired FBI agent that recognizes a case of a serial killer that murders escorts to a case of a serial killer killing strippers.”

“Alright. I can do that. Um here, they ate breakfast an hour ago so they should only need like a snack until twelve. Boys, be good for Lydia. If something happens, call me.”

“Nothing will happen,” Lydia groans.

Derek smiles before turning back to the kids. He didn't know what to do, this was the first time they were leaving each other. He knows they probably don't want hugs. Should he give them hugs?

“Um stay good,” He smiles.

“We know! You've only told us like twenty times,” Stiles smiles easily. Derek smiles as he began to ruffle each of their heads. Stiles gives a small glare because he obviously worked so hard to gel it.

“I’ll miss you guys but I will see you soon,” Derek smiles. This is good, he thinks, this is good for now.

“We’ll miss you too,” Isaac smiles brightly.

“Yeah!” Stiles nods. Even Scott is nodding.

 

Lydia takes the boys back to her small apartment that her and Jackson own. She gets some cheezits and they play go-fish with a deck of cards she found. Jackson is in the living room, about to leave for lacrosse practice.

Lydia’s phone starts ringing as she goes to answer it, “Hello.”

Her face brightens and she gets a look of joy as she speaks to the person on the other end of the phone, “Really? No. I'm totally free right now. There was thirty one others? Oh my gosh, no, thank you! This is such an honor. I can be ther. In the next half an hour. Oh my gosh, thank you. Okay, Bye!”

Jackson is up from the couch now and looking at her as all three boys look at her confused.

“Babe, who was that?” Jackson ask.

She looks like she just won the lottery, “It was Doctor Valack. I’m in! He wants me to be his apprentice! There were thirty one other applicants.” She is standing now, practically jumping. 

Jackson grins madly, “He chose you.”

She runs into his arms where he picks her up and twirls her, “He chose me!”

“When do you start?” he ask as he sets her down.

Her face falters slightly, “ they want me there- in The lab- in the next half hour?”

Jackson laughs, “Why do you seem upset?” 

She looks over at the kids. Scott is now playing rock, paper, scissors with Isaac and Stiles is staring at Lydia with adoring eyes and waves his little hand at her. She gives him a sweet smile before turning back to Jackson.

“Can't you just take them with you?” Jackson whispers uncomfortably.

She looks at him like an idiot, “You want me to take children into a lab for medicine with dangerous chemicals and the scientist of the century?”

“I have practice,” Jackson argues.

“There has to be a park or doesn’t Danny like to teach kids. Come on please babe,” She says with puppy dog eyes.

“Go get ready and take the Porsche, but make sure all my equipment is out of it.

She squeals happily, “Oh my gosh I love you so much!”

She skips off happily. Jackson knew there wasn't a park, and Danny isn't teaching kids today. But who is Jackson to ruin her happiness? She worked so hard for it.

He approaches the kids. Stiles scowls at him which sort of unnerves him. Scott scowls which is expected. And Isaac just stares at him blatantly.

“Uh, Hey guys. I'm Jackson,” Jackson says awkwardly. Kids are a foreign territory to him.

“We know,” Scott says like Jackson is an idiot.

“We’ve met before. You got upset during monopoly and quit,” Stiles says with a smirk tugging at his lips. He sees Scott snort a little.

“Yeah, um not my best moment. But look, Lyds really needs to do something so you guys get to come with me to lacrosse practice,” Jackson tries to make it sound more exciting than it really is.

There is no response from any of them…. Except Scott, “Are you going to do that adrenaline drug?”

“You do drugs! You're not allowed to do drugs in front of my little brothers!” Stiles yells.

“Miss Marin says drugs are bad and can kill you,” Isaac says innocently.

Jackson's eye go wide, “No! There is no drugs happening! No drugs! It is completely safe.”

Stiles glares at the Lacrosse player, “There better not be.”

 

Jackson drove in Lydia’s car with Stiles up front and the younger two in back. He drove to the UCLA campus and parked the car, before dragging the three kids to the Lacrosse/ Soccer field.

“Whittemore? What the hell?” Finnstock yells as he sees the three children behind one of his best Lacrosse players.

“Babysitting. Don't worry, they’ll be fine. They’ll just be here till their dad picks them up.”

Scott whispers the word ‘guardian' under his breath.

“Ass in the locker room. I want you ready in five,” Finnstock yells. The three kids follow Jackson into the locker room.

Scott seems to freeze and clutch at Stiles hand. Half naked men walk around the room, only a few even giving them attention, “Stiles..” his voice comes out as a whisper.

“It's okay Scott. Close your eyes and count to ten backwards,” Stiles says. Scott begins to do it.

Jackson looks at the three of weird, “He okay? Is there something wrong?”

“None of your buisness!” Stiles snaps. Stiles never really snaps unless three occasions. Someone saying something about Scott, Someone saying something about Isaac, or someone saying something about his parents.

“Can we wait outside?” Isaac ask timidly, not   
liking how strong most of the men seems to be.

“I guess, just stay there. Okay? I’ll be out in less than five minutes,” Jackson says. They all nod and walk out to wait outside.

“Who are the munchkins?” Danny ask.

“You've heard how Derek adopted three kids?” Jackson ask. Danny nods.

Danny’s eyes go wide, “That is them?!”

“yep. I'm watching them because Lyds is suppose to but she got accepted into that apprenticeship and well they needed her.”

“Dude, that is great for her!”

“It is, only issue is I’m now watching them and they barely like Derek right now and I am completely foreign when it comes to kids.”

“Clearly. You could have called and missed a practice once.”

“Yeah because Finnstock would allow that.”

“Speaking of which you do realize that they are alone out there with Finnstock?” Danny smirks. 

“Please,” Jackson begs, Danny already knows the request and seeing as he is already dressed and ready, he can comply.

“Fine. I’ll watch the kids that your suppose to be watching while you get ready,” Danny sighs as he goes to go save the children.

Danny walks out to see all the kids looking at Finnstock like he was an idiot.

“You're Hale’s kids? He played here for a year before quitting,” Finnstocks says, “Why don't I remember him with children or a girlfriend for that matter?”

“Because he adopted us a while ago,” Stiles answers.

“But you don't look like him,” Finnstock says. He really isn't the brightest.

“Because he adopted us,” Scott says blatantly.

“But none of you look like him. Did he get three different women pregnant, because you brothers don't look alike.”

“We aren't biologically brothers, we are a blended family,” Stiles groans clearly getting frustrated

“But you don’t look like Hale,” Finnstock says, still not getting it.

“What part of adopted do you not understand?” Stiles says with sarcasm and frustration.

Danny decides now is the time to come to the rescue as he walks over and a few players are walking out now, “Hey coach, pretty sure that Greenberg spilt water in the locker room.”

“How in the hell did that idiot make it into college?” Finnstock says in annoyance as stomps towards the locker room.

“How did he make it past kindergarten,” Isaac says, his sassy little remark surprising both his brothers.

“We wonder that often. Hi, I’m Danny. A friend of your dad. Jackson wanted me to save you from the terror that can be coach,” Danny laughs. Stiles grins a little.

“He is obnoxious. Like we can be obnoxious, but we make it cute so it is okay. But he isn't cute, so it doesn't work well for him.”

“Well… yeah. So who is who?”

“I’m Stiles but it is a nickname. My real name is really hard. That is Scott and this is Isaac,” Stiles beams as more players walk out.

“Who is Greenburg?” Scott ask.

“He’s a guy who is actually pretty awesome,” Danny answers.

“Why doesn't he like him then?” Isaac ask.

“Not a clue,” Danny shrugs. Jackson then walks out in all of his gear and uniform.

“Alright, um, go to the bleachers and you can like watch or play with dirt and stuff,” Jackson says awkwardly. The three children and Danny all look at him like he was an idiot.

“Play with dirt?” Danny says with judgment in his voice.

“Just how old do you think we are?” Scott ask with annoyance.

“Don't kids like dirt?” Jackson says.

“And Lydia is dating you,” Stiles mumbles as he shakes his head, “Come on guys. Let's go to the bleachers and play with dirt.”

They walk towards the bleachers leaving. Dumbfounded Jackson and a smug Danny.

“Well they most definitely are Derek’s kids,” Danny smirks.

 

Scott watches with mild fascination at the practice. They all did, but Scott really seems to enjoy it the most. 

“It looks like it hurts,” Isaac complains.

“I think it looks fun,” Scott says.

“You always think that stuff that hurts is fun,” Isaac mutters.

Scott rolls his eyes, “No….. You're just a cry baby.”

“Am not!” Isaac protest.

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are-” Scott gets cut off.

“Both of you be quiet. Jeesh! Scott, Isaac isn't a baby. Isaac sometimes stuff that seems risky is actually fun,” Stiles explains the best an eight year old can.

“I’m hungry! And it is hot in these clothes!” Isaac complains again. He can be quite whiney when he feels comfortable enough.

“Wait till they stop again and then we will make Jackson feed us,” Stiles says with annoyance at Jackson, “What does he have that I don't have?”

Scott looks at him with raised brows, “Double digits.”

“A car,” Isaac says.

“A job and money probably,” Scott adds.

“A high school certificate,” Isaac says.

“You mean diploma?” Scott ask.

“Whatever,” the blonde shrugs. Stiles glares at both of them.

“You two suck,” Stiles pouts.

 

The game stops again and the three kids run out before Jackson can get to Finnstock.

“It’s twelve o’ three and were hungry. Where’s lunch?” Stiles sasses.

“Lunch?” Jackson ask, sharing a small glance with Danny who looks amused.

“Yes, the meal between breakfast and dinner,” Stiles sasses. Danny snorts a little.

“Right, um, one second,” Jackson says before waving Danny over and ignoring Coach’s yells.

“What is it?” Danny ask.

“They want lunch,” Jackson panics.

“So feed them?” Dannys says.

“Like what?” Jackson ask.

“Jackson, If i honestly have to answer this than I am going to punch you,” Danny says in complete seriousness.

Jackson's eyes go wide and he gets a grin, “I got it. Chocolate protein shakes. I mean kids love chocolate! It'll be like a milkshake to them!”

There was a pregnant pause of Jackson's excitement and Danny’s amazement of his friend’s stupidity.

“Coach, we're gonna need some time,” Danny yells.

 

Reluctantly, Jackson and Danny take the kids to the deli/restaurant on campus. They all get plain cheese and turkey sandwiches and a cup of water.

“So what do you guys and Derek do for fun?” Danny ask.

“Well, we like to swim and play with our action figures. Isaac really likes tag and Scott is actually really good at the game connect 4!” Stiles says.

“That's awesome,” Danny says.

“You guys are really good at Lacrosse,” Isaac mumbles, “Even if it looks like it hurts.”

Danny laughs at that, “Sometimes it does. If you guys are intrested, Jackson and I can teach you some stuff until your dad gets here.”

“Oh! Scott! You said it looked fun, let's do it!” Stiles says excitedly.

Scott barely makes eye contact, “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Jackson ask.

“I have asthma. If I go faster than my lung then I could have an attack,” Scott frowns.

“But we have your inhaler!” Stiles frowns.

“It’s okay. I don't want to risk it. You can do it. You're super fast!” Scott forces a smile out. He is use to Stiles trying to sit out on activities for Scott.

“No, that's okay,” Stiles shrugs.

“Hey Scott. You can try being the goalie. When I was younger, I had asthma and I really wanted to play but thought I couldn't. Turns out that Goalie was perfect for a guy like me,” Danny says, sparking Scott’s interest a little. He doesn't appreciate Danny’s tone but he has never really been able to do sports.

“Really?” Scott ask with suspicion.

“Yeah,” Danny shrugs. Jackson watched with jealousy at how easy his friend is with kids.

 

They end up at an empty grassy area, Danny got some kids lacrosse sticks from his own car (he teaches kids often). 

They set up a supposed goal between the scenery trees that were really just there for show. Danny works easily with Scott once Scott gets use to him. Jackson got the delightful duo of Isaac and Stiles.

Needless to say, Jackson sucks as a teacher.

“I thought you were supposed to be good at this!” Stiles groans.

“And I thought you were supposed to be the nice one,” Jackson shoots back. Stiles rolls his eyes at that.

“Whatever. I’m no good at it anyway,” Stiles pouts- childishly. It's a new look for him.

“Hey! You can be good at anything if you work for it,” Jackson assures, awkwardly. He is trying to get that defeated look off his face .

Stiles glares at him slightly, “Like you would know?”

“I know how it feels to be adopted and like you'll never fit in. I'm adopted and for half my life I said the same thing,” Jackson says.Isaac eyes go wide and Jackson knows he has Stiles attention even if Stiles doesn't seem to care tol much.

“Really?” Isaac ask. Jackson nods.

“How’d you get better?” Stiles ask softly.

“I found something that I loved to do. Something that made me proud. Like Lacrosse. And that may not be it for you.”

“Then why waste my time with it?” Stiles groans.

“Because you need something to do until then,” Jackson smirks.

 

Around two, Derek came to pick them up from the campus. Each boy thanking Danny and Jackson.

“You know, you're not as bad as I thought,” Stiles smiles before climbing into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had alot of fun writing this.
> 
> Feedback and Comments are always welcomed.
> 
> Tell me some idea you have or any commentary about a charcter oa charcter you would like to see more.
> 
> Writing Jackson sort of reminded me of the movie, The Game Plan


	7. chapter 7

Derek wakes up and sees that the alarm didn't go off like usual. It was eleven. But the even scarier thing was that his boys didn't wake him up. All Derek needed to hear was sounds coming from the kitchen and up he went. He runs to the kitchen in panic before seeing all of his pain in the ass family. Maybe he should have actually listened.

“Oh by the way Derek, your family is here,” Stiles smirks. For a minute Derek thought that he saw Laura’s smirk. Talia was on her own computer, talking to Scott who oddly seems interested and actually is responding, Peter is there also but isn't really adding much input. Stiles is telling Laura all about what he would do if he were apart of the Scooby-Doo gang. Isaac is drawing pictures while Laura is next to him, snike fondly as she gives little tips and compliments. Darren Hale is doing some dishes.

“Hey sweetie. We decided to all come over and have breakfast. We were going to tell you but you seemed to need the rest,” Talia smiles sweetly.

“You do realize this is my house, right? And you decided,” Derek says.

Talia looks up with a smirk - the one she, Peter, Laura, and Stiles all share, “Sweetie. I'm your mother and now I have grandma privileges.”

Derek rolls his eyes and goes to get a cup of coffee. Isaac comes up holding a drawing of stick people that seems to all be drawn in crayon.

“Look what Cora and I made!” Isaac cheers.

Derek smiles as he see the sloppy handwriting of a five year old above each stick person. It is names of his family.

“See,” Isaac points out, “That is you. I made you wear a green shirt. Then next to you is Stiles, Scott, and I. Then on your other side is Cora and Laura. Then next to them is Talia and Darren. Then Peter!”

Derek smiles at the drawing, “Am I allowed to keep this?”

Isaac seems almost taken aback, “I guess.”

Derek smiles and takes the paper with a smile before placing his hand on Isaac’s shoulder, “Thank you Isaac. I love it.”

Isaac smiles brightly and blushes a little, “Where are you going to put it?”

“In my office. Where else?” Derek says. 

Stiles eyes widen at that, “Why are you bringing that to work?”

“Because it isn’t very professional to involve children at work. Even if it is a family business,” Stiles states.

“Who told you that honey?” Talia ask. Stiles shrugs but Scott answers.

“Harris did. I told Stiles that not everyone is mean like that, but his dad was a policeman who didn't like involving kids in stuff,” Scott says.

“Shut up jerk,” Stiles snaps.

“Make me spaz!” Scott responds.

“Maybe I will,” Stiles snaps, “You're too short to do much of anything.”

“I wouldn't need to do anything. You'd trip on your own feet before you can even touch me,” Scott says. Stiles bolts upright and Scott sits and stares.

“Hey! Both of you knock it off,” Talia says. Derek was frozen. He didn't know what to do in that moment. Sure he saw the brothers bicker before, but this almost turned into a funsize wrestling match and Derek didn't know what to. He knew he should have done something.

“He started it!” Stiles remarks.

“I don’t care,” She says in a stern voice, “Both of you knock it off and apologize.”

“But I-” Scott attempts to protest, but the glare Talia gives him makes him think better of it.

“Sorry Stiles,” Scott grunts out.

“Sorry Scott,” Stiles sighs. There is a tense silence in the area but it eventually disappears and all is good again. Except for Derek who still had no idea what to do. 

“You okay?” Cora ask her older brother.

“What? Oh, um yea,” Derek says in panic, “I’ll just be a minute. Excuse me.”

The family all share a look as he rushes off. Stiles ,Scott, and Isaac all filling with worry and guilt that they may have ruined it. That Derek may hit them as a punishment or touch them or just take them back to the orphanage.

“Is Derek upset with us?” Isaac ask with teary eyes.

“Oh Sweetie no,” Talia says.

“Why’d he leave then?” Stiles ask with panic.

“I don't know for sure, but I know it has nothing to do with you,” Talia says as she looks at each one of them directly, “But I am going to go figure out what's is bothering him.”

 

Talia gets up to go to Derek’s room and knocks lightly on the door.

“Come in,” Derek hushed and panicked voices says from the other side of the door.

Talia walks in and sees her son, clutching at his desk, leaned other and breathing in and out calmly. As if he is trying to to calm himself down.

“What was that?” she ask.

“I froze. They were fighting and I froze. I know that I should have stopped it but I didn't know how. I didn't know what to do. I suck at this.”

“Sweetheart. You do not suck at this, you hear me? You froze. All parents do. I remember you and Laura screaming at eachother and I froze. Didn't realize she socked you in the mouth. We all have those moments,” She says as she comes up and rubs a hand up and down his back soothingly.

“What if yell and they get scared?” Derek panics.

“Kids are scared of disappointment. So are adults. They’ll eventually realize that there is no reason to be scared.”

“What of they hate me?”

Talia laughs, “They will never hate you. They may act like it at some points but it doesn't work like that.”

Derek is still trying to get his breathing on track,”How can I do this mom? I probably just worried them because I couldn't move.”

She smiles softly, “You will.”

Derek looks at her and realizes that she is right. He doubts himself and most of everyone else. But this is his mom. She’s always known what is best.

“Let's go,” She smiles, “I have a list of nice daycares to check out today because you still own a branch of a publishing company.”

“I know mom,” Derek smiles before following her out.

 

Cora and Darren go out to check a gallery. Laura has a case to work on and Peter just leaves. Talia plans on coming with Derek to check all the daycares. Derek actually was thinking about this before his mother came to town. He knew a daycare during the summer would be the best way to adjust the boys and get them ready for school later that fall. Isaac specifically. But he had been holding off because he really didn't ever want to leave his boys already, but his mother was right. The perfect guiding hand.

“School? I hate school!” Scott complains from the back after the adults told the kids the plans for today.

“It's day care not school. It just prepares you for school.”

“Still sounds awful,” Stiles pouts.

“IIt can't be that bad,” Isaac argues. He got held back a year because of his dad so he didn't really understand the school life.

“It is the worse. My second grade teacher hated me,” Stiles complains.

“You put glue on her chair,” Scott says with furrowed brows.

“Psh, It is the oldest trick in the book. That is her own fault,” Stiles says.

“Yeah. Lets try to keep the tricks to a minimum. Okay boys?” Derek says.

“Yes sir,” Isaac and Scott agree. Derek looks back to still see the oldest slightly pouting.

“Stiles,” He says in his voice being slightly more stern, “Promise me that I will not get a call about any nasty trick or pranks being pulled.”

“Yes sir,” Stiles pouts. From the corner of his eye, Derek sees his mother smiling.

 

Children’s Day Care of Academic Excellence or known as DCD, it is a day care from infants to fifth grade. It is a day care that is ran all year so kids can come after school as well for busy parents. It provides some teaching of the basic stuff in the summer to prepare them for school. It is a huge building where kids are actually accepted into it based on the parents income and status. Derek personally thinks it is all a bit prestigious, but he also sees how it can help his kids particularly.

“There are a few tours going on today. So there will be other parents there too,” Talia says.

“We can work with that,” Derek smiles, “Come on boys.”

They approached the desk and all signed in with a bunch of other families.

“Hi! I’m Lacey and I will be your tour guide for this afternoon,” A perky short women says, “before we start. Are there any questions?”

No one ask a thing.

“Good. So, age groups are divided up until outdoor playtime outdoors and breakfast. Other than that age groups remain. Infants and one year olds in the nursery. Toddlers group together. Then we have kindergarten room. The first grade room and so on.”

“Wait, we are going to be separated?” Isaac whispers in panic. Sure, Scott and Stiles went to school and he stayed with the other kids but that was different. Harris never really minded too much if Scott or Stiles skipped. Derek seems to not have heard him but both Scott and Stiles did. Scott squeezes his hand for some reason and Stiles gives him a determined look meaning that he will take care of it.

“Follow me,” Lacey announces and the group follows as she stops at the nursery first and everyone takes a quick peak inside through the window as she explains everything that happens there. Next is the large toddler room which the parents with toddlers stop at and check out before continuing to the kindergarten room.

“Here, we teach them all the basics like how to properly act, readings, counting, and spelling words. We do that anywhere from one to two hours before moving on to activities. We usually have a theme each week like bugs or fantasy or the ocean. Are there any possible children about to go into kindergarten?” she ask. A few parents step ahead, Derek included. Stiles pushes Isaac lightly while the others stay back with Talia.

Isaac latches onto Derek’s left leg. There are about four other parents there as well.

“Alright. So let's go over a few things like names,” She says sweetly before looking at Derek to start.

“Uh Derek and Isaac,” Derek says as he sees Isaac is still hidden behind his leg. Besides Derek, there is only one other lone parent with a little boy of her own who she has to keep in place with a smile on her face.

“Braeden and Mason,” she says as she has to hold the hyperactive kid in place. Derek can't help but smile at her as she and Mason remind her of what Stiles and his own mother must have looked like once. At the same time it is sort of sad.

“Kids, right?” she whispers as she notices him staring. 

He glances back at his mother with his other two sons and then at Isaac, “try three,” he laughs.

“Ouch,” she smiles playfully.

Derek thinks that this place could be good for his boys. Maybe it is a bit high strung but it does provide a sense of separation, something Derek knows the boys will have to get use to. He wants them to be close and rely on each other but not depend on one another for everything. It is healthy to be independent. It is something his mother preaches but has a hard time practicing.

“So as you can see we do perform a number of activities besides the basic academic practices. We like to go out alot and field trip along with practicing new and diverse things. For handling disobedience, we usually do things like the corners or being disqualified or not allowed to participate in a group activity.”

“What if they need special help on something specific whether it is academic or not?” Braeden ask, Derek was just about to ask that too. After looking at past records, he thinks that extra therapy and counseling other than the required amounts will help the boys each.

“We have seprate counseling and other specialties that can be asked about and sorted during the registration process,” Lacey answers.

 

It proceeds and Derek can't help but sometimes sneak a look at Braeden. What? He is a father and he isn't gloating at her or anything. He is still a human after all, just as he remains polite and pays attention on what actually is important here. His boys.

Scott's reaction to the first grade area is more difficult considering he really has no intrest at all. Derek hates that he ends up having to do exactly what Braeden did and keep two hands om Scott's shoulders to keep him in place, of course that didn't help the wandering eyes situation. Derek is 100% postive that Scott does not have ADHD like Stiles but is rather just unintrested. He sort of pulls a dad card when he squeezes Scott shoulders enough to get a small glare before he gives a look and tells Scott to pay attention. He does so, reluctantly with a small pissed off expression.

When they get back to the group, Scott whispers into Stiles ear, “We cannot stay here.”

Stiles nods and whispers back, “Agreed. Don't worry, I have a plan.”

 

Stiles is a whole different case than Scott or Isaac. A mixture of both anxious and unintrested plus hyperactive.

“Is there a medical place? My brother has asthma,” Stiles interrupts.

“His caretaker will make sure everything is okay,” Lacey says. Derek silently scolds Stiles for being rude.

“But what if he needs me or Isaac or Derek,” Stiles says.

“Our main priority will be to help ypur brother and alert your father and see what he wants to do. Then if your dad wants, we will get you and Isaac.”

“So the people here are trained. Because I read somewhere that you have to be. Even Harris was trained,” Stiles says.

Lacey smiles, “Yes. We are trained.”

Derek glares at a mother who looks at Stiles and himself in disdain. Like they are annoying her. Hm, whatever, by the looks of her, she seems to be have the personality of a wetmop.

Oh well, his kids are cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcomed.
> 
> Sorry- I really had no idea what to do but I knew that there should be a chapter about displine eventually.o figured it should start minor.
> 
> Give me Ideas to go on!
> 
> Seriously like I need ideas.
> 
> By the way, which child is your favorite? (Since you're not Derek then you are allowed to have a favorite)


	8. Chapter 8

Derek likes to think that he doesn't totally suck at this parenting thing. But he may aswell be. How could he not know what to put down on the registration form for daycare involving all the medical stuff. In the files, It didn't say much about medical other than Isaac’s injuries, Scott’s asthma, and Stiles ADHD. But booster shots? Allergies? Family history? The most family history he got was Stiles history, then Isaac’s father's history, No one really knows where Scott came from. The nurse that found him when he got abandoned at the hospital named him and let him have her last name so he wouldn't be called baby boy two-sixty. 

Ugh. He has had this paperwork for three days now. He should have had known this stuff before he even went on the tour. He is tempted to call his mom, but she has already done enough besides he is there gaurdian- not her. He reaches out for his laptop and searches the nearest children's doctor's office. He finds one that is just a few blocks away from the company. 

He dials the number and a receptionist answers.

“Beacon Hill Children's Psychiatric Office. I’m Gale, How may I help you?”

“Hi. Um I would like to schedule an appointment for my three kids. They need their physical and maybe those booster shots done,” Derek says.

“Who is their normal doctor?” She ask.

“Oh. Um they went to the Sunny Dale doctor before. I think it was Doctor Grace or something. You can call and ask for their information and have it transferred to you?” Derek ask.

“We can do that. Just give them a call and make sure they know that you are approving the transfer. Would you like your children to become regulars here and make this their doctor's office?”

“Yes.”

“Any preferences?”

“No. Any is fine.”

“Alright, Names and Ages please?” She ask.

“Derek Hale and I am twenty eight,” Derek mumbles.

She laughs lightly on the other end, “I meant for the kids.”

“Oh, um… Scott Hale, he is six. Stiles Hale, he is eight. And Isaac Hale, he will be six in August. Formly known as Scott McCall, Genim Stilinski, and Isaac Lahey.”

He hears all the clicking she must have been doing pause, “Pardon, but you are their legal guardian, Correct?”

“Yes. I adopted them about two weeks ago. They are legally mine. I can bring in all past document and their new paperwork and certificates that have them listed as mine. They are also now on my insurance.”

“Okay. Just checking for legal purposes.”

“I understand.”

“Doctor Deaton has an opening at three. Would it be alright to do them all at once or separate appointments for each?”

“All at once is good,” Derek answers.

“Alright. Come in half an hour before and we can get everything transferred and have your boys registered.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“Have a nice day Mr. Hale. Just asl for nurse Gale when you come in.”

Derek hangs up before calling Sunny Dale and retrieving the records to fax over to the other doctor's office. He finds out that it has indeed been long overdue since their last regular check-up.

Informing the boys of the Doctor’s appointment, Stiles wears a sour look.

“Shots? Like needles? I hate needles,” Stiles pouts.

“Scaredy Cat,” Isaac laughs, Derek is surprised that the youngest is the one teasing Stiles and not the oldest.

“You're scared of Scooby-Doo,” Stiles retorts.

“Am not,” Isaac frowns.

“Yeah, you are. You cried during the theme song whimp.”

“You’re a wimp. A big one!” Stiles smirks, “or a little one. Short stock.”

“Spaz!”

“Runt.”

“Meanie.”

“Brat.”

“Both of you knock it off. Isaac, it is perfectly okay not to like something. I hate the sight of broccoli but I still have to eat it,” Derek says,”and Stiles! Every Time you get upset, do not argue back. Take the high road.”

“He is being a brat,” Stiles yells while Isaac looks like he is about to crawl off into a corner, shaking with fear. What did his mom say? Let him realize that there is nothing to be scared of. 

“Maybe he was, but you reacted like a brat too. I'm not saying what he was doing was right. It was bad and I hope he knows that,” Derek says as he cast a glare at the cowering little boy, “but you can't react like that either. Believe me, it does not work out for anyone.”

“Why am I the only one getting yelled at?” Stiles shouts.

“Because he isn’t arguing back.”

“ Doesn't mean anything. He is just scared of you, doesn't mean he will do what you say!”

Derek realizes he is right, “Isaac, is that true?”

Isaac nods with eyes wide, fear shaking him. Scott is watching the three way conflict with a tense form, like he is ready to spring into action.

“Jeez, okay. Look as a parent, I will punish you correctly if needed. It will never actually hurt you. Upset you, yes. But nothing bad. Sort of like the stuff at the daycare. But you do need to realize that you can't act out or be cruel because you're angry. Both of you. All three of you actually.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Scott complains.

“But you have. Now, I have been more lenient. But it has been two week. I understand there will be disagreements but I don't want to hear any trash talking. Is that clear?”

Scott seems slightly amused but you tell he understands, “Fine.”

“Fine,” Stiles grunts.

“Yes sir,” Isaac nods.

 

Getting a slightly upset eight year old, an annoyed six year old, and a nervous five year old in the car to go to the doctors is actually easier than Derek thought it would be. It is also the reason to why he is so suspicious. Derek grew up in a busy house. He knows how kids work. He grew up with Peter, Laura, Cora, Raina, Gracie, Jacob, and Brodie. 

Derek gets them into the non-sick waiting room before going to the front desk with their files and new insurance cards in hand and signs them in.

“Alright. Let's begin that transfer, shall we?” the receptionist says before beginning to work.

 

Once the paperwork is done, Derek goes and joins his kids and a few other parent and child pairings in the waiting room. He’s extremely glad that the doctors office has stuff to entertain them or he would probably have to deal with their sour attitudes. Scott is coloring, Isaac is watching whatever cartoon is playing on the small TV, and Stiles is looking at a kids National Geographic magazine.

“Hale,” a young women says. Derek stands up with the three boys reluctantly following after him.

The nurse does everything with all three boys. The weighing and blood pressure and etc. While Derek has to fill out a behavioural chart. Where it ask about multiple things such as anger issues, antics, attention, all that stuff. The scale is from 1-5. One being not at all and five being very much. He fills them out according to as he sees fit before reflecting. Scott's main thing is territory and defensiveness and anger. Stiles has to do with being closed off and sort of on his own. He doesn't follow directions well. Isaac’s is how shy he is and how unsocial he is. Yea, Derek has a lot of work ahead of him.

“Alright. Dr. Deaton will be right with you,” The nurse smiles. Stiles props up to sit on the laying table, Scott and Isaac both needing Derek’s help.

“I could’ve done it myself!” Scott pouts. Stiles rolls his eyes while Isaac nods in agreement. Those short people have to stick together.

Derek doesn't get the chance to respond when the man he suppose is the doctor walks in.

“Hi boys, Mr. Hale. I’m doctor Deaton,” he smiles.

“Why do you have a picture of a dog in here?” Scott ask as he glares at the poster of a puppy that has some encouraging words on it about health.

Dr. Deaton smiles as he looks at their files which include Derek’s ratings.

“I’m going to assume your Scott.”

Stiles eyes widen, “Hey! How did you know that? I mean it was super cool that you knew which one of us he was just by that but how? It also could be considered rude. Ms.Marin said making assumptions was rude but she also said shots didn't hurt but they do! I mean not life threatening but like a small pinch. I don't like small pinches though. Do shots hurt?” Stiles rambles.

Derek smiles a little before glancing at the doctor who looks at them each with adoring eyes, “and you must be Genim but prefers Stiles.”

Stiles smirks proudly and nods. The doctor then turns his attention to the littlest brother, “and that makes you Isaac.”

“Yes Sir!” Isaac nods.

“So we are here for a physical and some booster shots right?” Dr. Deaton ask as he looks at Derek.

“Uh yeah,” Derek says.

“Alright well as far as weight and height goes. Stiles is right on track. Being the average weight of an eight year old boy for his height. Scott is a little below average for his height but his weight is good for it. Depending on his heritage, he could sprout up at any given moment or always be a little below average,” The doctor explains. Derek nods as the man continues, “Isaac’s heritage all seems to be tall so it is surprising by how short he is. He could be a late bloomer or got a recessive trait that is somewhere in the blood line. He is also slightly underweight but I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

Conversations of medication and asthma continue. Derek even talks a little bit about what Deaton thinks he should do about Lacrosse. It is just what Danny said, as long as there isn't too much danger, it may even build up some stamina.

“I'm going to suggest you switch him to a lower dosage of medication and he takes one pill in the morning and then one at one,” Deaton says as they talk about Stiles ADHD, “It will help it not all wear off at once and it will set up a routine for school. So a 10 mg of adderall. On pill when he wakes up and then one between 1-1:30 pm.”

“That sounds great,” Derek grins.

“Also, given from what I see and read in their files,” Deaton whispers so the boys won't hear, “Your response are just understandable. And don't worry. I have seen this all before. But as long as you do your job and with a little extra help with therapy and all- which I recommend- then I think it will all end up quite okay.”

Derek smiles softly, “ Thanks.”

Deaton begins to do all the doctor-y stuff then. Checking their eyes and ears, listening to their heart. 

The material of Isaac’s shirt is thicker than the others, “Can we lift up the back of your shirt from the back, please. I need a clearer reading.”

Isaac nods and lets Deaton pull up his shirt, revealing a back full of scars. Isaac seems uncomfortable in his own skin as he knows that both the doctor and Derek are staring at them. This is Derek’s first actual time seeing them. He saw the pictures but he never thought that the cuts would scar over that bad.

“What are you looking at?” Stiles ask Derek, bitterly. The kids have only really ever undressed in front of one another and don't appreciate the stares..

Derek snaps his eyes away and to Stiles, “Nothing.”

“Alright. All done. You three seem to be on good shape. Let's get the hard part over with now,” Deaton's smiles. Stiles immediately goes pale- well, paler.

“We can do flu shots first,” Deaton smiles, “Who wants to go first?” 

Isaac’s hand surprisingly fly’s up first, “Can we do it fast?”

Deaton nods before setting Isaac all up and doing it fast and painless. Then Scott, and now Stiles.

“Would you like Derek to distract you?” Deatons ask. Stiles nods and Derek talks to Stiles about Batman while Deaton sets him all up.

“That barely hurt!” Stiles smiles afterwards.

 

All shots are finally done with and each boy has about three band-aids on them. Deaton gives Derek the prescription and permission slip for both Stiles and Scott to have their medication in school.

“Can we go to the park Derek?” Scott ask, using his fake innocent tone.

“Maybe,” Derek answers as they walk towards the car.

“But Derek! We need physical activity. It is important to our health!” Stiles grumbles.

“We will see,” Derek hums.

 

They all quickly pile into the car and head to the park- just for the boys amusement.

Derek watches as Scott and Stiles get into a swinging match and a Isaac is on the seesaw with another kid that Derek feels like he knows.

“It’s Derek, right?” a voice says. Derek turns to see the mom from the daycare, Braeden. She has a five year old, the one that Isaac is playing with.

“Yea. You're Braeden,” He smiles.

“That I am,” She grins, “Mind if I sit next to you?”

Derek moves over on the bench and gives her room to sit..

“Isaac and Mason seem to be getting along well,” she smiles.

“Yeah. They do. I’m glad to see him talking to other kids then his brothers,” Derek smiles.

“Where are the other two?” She ask. Derek points to the two swinging boys.

“Stiles is my oldest. He’s eight. Scott is six,” Derek says.

She nods with a small smile. Not at all put off that none of the boys look remotely alike or anything like Derek (except for Scott, Scott looks like he could be Derek’s kid).

“Three kids, all on your own. Gotta be a saint,” She jokes.

“Yeah, well I did it to myself. Went in there for one and adopted three. But, they are mine now,” Derek smiles.

She looks surprised, “They're adopted? I guess that explains alot.”

 

They talk a little about daycare and their jobs. Derek even found out a little about Mason’s dad. He sort of walked away but stays around close enough to visit on Christmas and Birthdays. He finds out that Braeden was recommended to check out the daycare from another mom from a single parent group.

“Mason. Come on, It is time to go,” Braeden calls out.

Mason falters a little, “But mom! Isaac and I are playing.”

“Play at daycare then,” She sighs.

“Speaking of getting home. Isaac, get your brothers, we are gonna go home before it begins to get dark.”

“Okay!” Isaac says before running to get the older boys.

Braeden and Mason walk with the Hale boys towards the parking lot where their car also stays parked.

“Um, hey Derek,” She calls out.

He stops and looks at her as she fumbles with her purse, pulling out a business card and running over but still keeping a close enough eye on Mason.

“Here, um the group I go to meets on Wednesdays at five. Just call me if you want to and don't worry about being the only guy there. We actually have a fair amount of single dads,” she smiles.

“Uh, Thanks. I might come to a few,” Derek responds.

She smiles and walks away before waving goodbye and helping Mason get in the car.

Derek helps his own children do the same.

“Do you like her?” Stiles ask.

“She is nice,” Derek answers.

“I think you should bone her!” Isaac smiles.

Derek's eyes widen, “Who taught you that?”

“One of the big kids. I overheard a big kid say it and I asked what it meant and he told me that it meant you want to take someone out for wings! I think she would like wings. You should bone her!” Isaac explains.

“One, don't say that anymore. It means bad things that you don't need to know yet. Two, No. I am not taking her out. She is just a friend. Now buckle up.”

“Okay,” Isaac sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need inspritation to decide if I should continue this or not.
> 
> Any ideas on what should happen next.
> 
> Btw, Braeden will remain a friend throughout the story. If I decide to make it happen then it will be way later.
> 
> Please comment- they are needed for aspiration and inspirations


End file.
